


Etter sesong 3

by Stirol



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 34,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stirol/pseuds/Stirol





	1. Tirsdag 24. januar

KL 20.30

Even ligger på brystet til Isak og Isak holder godt rundt kjæresten så det ser ut som han aldri vil slippe, og det vil han ikke heller. Han tenker på berg-og dalbaneturen fra i høst og til nå. Han smiler av de gode opplevelsene, men kjenner samtidig på følelser som har vært veldig vanskelige og vonde. Han er takknemlig, lykkelig og glad, men for hvor lenge? Kan det virkelig fortsette å være så bra som det er nå? 

Even kikker opp på Isaks tankefulle ansikt. "Hva foregår i hue ditt i dette minuttet?" Isak ser på Even, "Næ, ikke noe" svarer han. Even reiser seg opp på albuen og ser Isak rett inn i øynene. Isak kjenner en klump i magen, og at det svir i øynene. Han vil se på kjæresten sin, men vil samtidig se vekk. Han angrer på at han begynte samtalen, men han feiger ikke ut og velger det første. 

"Bby snakk med meg da" sier Even til Isak. Isak trekker pusten og svarer, "Det er bare det at alt er så sykt bra nå, og jeg tenker litt og lurer på noen ganger, hvor dårlig det kan bli hvis det blir dårlig, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener?" Even ser på ham og smiler forsiktig, "det høres ut som du har en sånn hjernen er alene følelse nå, og at det er bare deg og tankene dine" Isak smiler til kjæresten sin, "ja det er kanskje sånn" Isak er litt usikker på hvor han egentlig ville med samtalen, han bare orket ikke å være alene med tankene sine, han trengte å dele dem.. med Even. 

Even ser tankefullt på Isak, Isak kjenner at denne samtalen må vris før det blir for mørkt. Han vet det er hans egen feil, det var han som startet den. "Jeg kan ikke love deg at alt alltid vil være bra, jeg kan ikke love deg at jeg aldri vil bli manisk eller deppa flere ganger, for det kommer nok til å skje." Even ser på Isak som nikker til svar. Isak vet det, han bare håper virkelig at han er sterk nok til å takle det når det skjer. "Det jeg vet, er at jeg trenger deg når det eventuelt skjer. .... Jeg har aldri følt det sånn som dette før."  
Isak kjenner at Evens ord treffer ham hard, langt inni brystet et sted. Han svelger, og fører hånden opp til Evens hode. begraver fingrene sine i håret hans, og svarer "ikke jeg heller"

KL 21.21

Even sover på den blå puta, godt innpakka i dyna, med en fot stikkende utenfor. Isak ser på den nydelige skapningen ved siden av seg og kjenner forelskelsen ile langt nedi lilletåa. Første gang han så Even sove, var han deppa. Før det var visst ikke soving helt hans greie. Han husker første overnatting, Even var vekk men hadde lagt igjen en lapp, "Cuz sleep is the cousin of death." Nå var vel søvnmønsteret hans mer tilbake til normalt trodde han. 

Samtalen tidligere hadde endt bra, men Isak var ikke helt beroliget likevel. Ville han takle utfordringene? Jo han trodde det, han visste jo selv at han hadde vokst sammen med Even. Han var fri og ekte, han var den han var og hadde sluttet å leve fake. Han hadde bestemt seg for at uansett hva det var som skjedde var det verdt det. Han elsker gutten på den blå puta så mye at det gjorde vondt, men på en god måte. Han måtte smile. Isak satt å gliste for seg selv da han hørte et søvnig "Halla"

"Hei, er du våken?" spør Isak og smiler til Even. Han får et stort smil tilbake, "jeg kan jo ikke sove vekk hele kvelden. Er du forresten ferdig med all tenkingen?" Isak ser inn i øyene til Even og nikker "ja hjernen er ikke alene lenger nå" Even smiler til Isak og svarer "bra" 

Even tar tak i Isak og drar han med seg under dyna og kysser ham. "Jeg elsker deg vet du, og vil bare at du skal ha det bra" Isak smiler takknemlig til Even og svarer "jeg elsker deg også, og så lenge du er her så er alt bra"


	2. Fredag 31.01

Kl 00.35

Isak kommer inn på rommet og ser at Even sitter med laptopen i fanget og smiler lurt. "Hva skjer a?" Spør Isak. Even gliser fremdeles og svarer Isak, "Nei tenkte bare vi måtte få orden på en situasjon her" Isak ser forundret på Even, og slenger seg ned i sengen ved siden av kjæresten.  
"Hæ? sier Isak forvirret og Even bare flirer. Isak gløtter på skjermen og skjønner hvorfor Even har påklistra det lure smilet.  
"Ehh hva gjør du på?" Isak ser på Even fremdeles forvirret. Even flirer og svarer Isak.   
"Jeg tenkte bare at vi kanskje skulle gjøre unna kondomhandlingen et annet sted enn på Rema, også ble jeg bare litt inspirert."Even gliser lurt til Isak, som fremdeles ser noe forvirra ut, men flirer med.

"Få se a." Sier Isak nysgjerrig og slenger seg ned ved siden av Even og stirrer inn i skjermen. "Kanskje erotisk snacks hadde vært noe?" Even ser på Isak og prøver å være dønn alvorlig for å sette han ut, men han klarte det ikke.  
"Du kødder?" Isak ser på Even og flirer. Even ser på ham og svarer. "Ja, nei, kanskje vet ikke? Men hey , Your guilty pleassure er på tilbud, halv pris". Even gliser til Isak og Isak ser uforståelig på ham "Hva faen er det?" Even trekker på skuldrene "ingen anelse" svarer han og ler. "Nå er min tur" sier Isak og tar fra Even laptopen. "Jeg skal finne bursdagsgave til deg" Isak trykker seg gjennom noen sider og gliser fornøyd "denne er perfekt" Even gløtter bort på skjermen og ler.   
"En pokal, Mest sexy elsker? Even ser lurt på Isak. "Er det meg, er det jeg som er den mest sexy elskeren, er det meg du snakker om?" Even gir Isak et raskt kyss.  
"Du skulle jo ikke se." Isak later som han er fornærmet, men han klarer ikke holde maska, og kysser Even tilbake.

"Nei nå ble det bare tull på deg her." sier Even og smiler lurt til Isak. Han tar fra Isak maskinen og klikker seg frem til kondomene.  
" Hva ser vi etter?" spør Isak, "det var jo sjukt mye her." "Den største pakka vel" svarer Even. Isak peker på skjermen "144 stk burde vel holde" 

Even flirer og svare "Ja i hvert fall ut måneden"  
"Ble litt inspirert av denne shoppinga jeg" han smiler lurt til Isak. Even kysser Isak og drar av han t-skjorta. Isak er ikke vanskelig å be, han gjengjelder kysset og hjelper Even av med sin t-skjorte. Minuttet etter ligger laptop og klær i en haug på gulvet. I senga er to gutter fullstendig fortapt i hverandre. Top og bottom blir byttet på. Lårene gynger, pusten er tung, kyssene lidenskapelige og røffe. Og i dette øyeblikket er de eneste som eksisterer i verden, dem to.


	3. 31. januar

TIRSDAG 31.01 KL 16.40

Isak sitter i senga og stryker Even over håret, Even har sovnet i fanget hans og Isak klarer ikke ta øynene vekk fra det nydelige ansiktet hans. Lukkede øyne, fyldige lepper, og det bustete håret hans som Isak stryker over med jevn takt. Han er jævlig heldig, det vet han. Av alle menneskene som finnes i denne verden er det godt gjort å finne noen å elske, som attpåtil elsker deg tilbake. Han må smile av tanken, det å tenke på at Even elsker ham er verdens beste følelse, og han blir helt varm i kroppen av tanken. Even vrir litt på seg, men sover like godt i Isaks fang, mens Isak begraver fingrene i det tykke lyse håret hans. Isak tilbake på da han trodde at Even ikke var forelsket i ham, eller trodde han virkelig? Han visste for lite, og vet fremdeles for lite om Evens sykdom. Det han vet er at det fremdeles er jævlig bra, noe han er glad for.

Det er noe som gnager i Isak likevel, han har på følelsen at noe kommer til å skje med Even om ikke så alt for lenge. Det har skjedd ting i Evens liv i det siste, han har møtt igjen folk som han ikke har sett på lenge. Han er blitt hjemsøkt av minnene fra Bakka, drittfyren Mikael dukket plutselig opp! Isak er ikke sikker på hva han tenker om akkurat han. Han stoler absolutt på Even, men virkelig ikke på Mikael. Isak er redd for at disse tingene vil trigge noe i Even, vekke til liv sykdommen som er der, men for tiden ligger begravd under tonnevis med kjærlighet. Isak vet ikke hvordan det vil bli, annet enn at det kommer til å bli tøft. Han har uansett tenkt kjæresten sin, og være der for mannen i sitt liv uansett. Even trenger støtten, for om det blir tøft for Isak, blir det mye verre for Even.

Even rører på seg, og våkner til tonene Isak nynner;  
"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I wil try to fix you" 

"Fix you"? Even ser spørrende opp på Isak med trøtte øyne og bustete hår.

"Ja det var bare en sang som datt ned i hue mitt" sier Isak og smiler forsiktig.   
Even ser ertende opp på Isak, "Sånn helt uten videre"?

Isak tar sats! Det er best å være ærlig med en gang, det viser jo forskning. "Ikke helt uten grunn kanskje.." svarer Isak. 

Even reiser seg opp og setter seg tett inntil Isak. Hånden hans finner Isaks, og de fletter fingrene sammen.  
Isak tar sats. "Det har bare skjedd mye greier i det siste, og jeg er litt bekymra for hvordan du fikser alt sammen?"  
Even ser inn i Isaks nydelige ansikt, og gir ham et raskt kyss uten å slippe hånden hans."Aha, derfor Fix you du skal fikse meg?"

"Seff, jeg er jo fixemæstern!" Isak kysser Even igjen, og de blir sittende noen øyeblikk i stillhet. To gutter sittende tett inntil hverandre med fingrene flettet sammen.

Isak ser Even dypt inn i øynene, "hvordan føler du deg?"  
"Det går fint", svarer Even og slipper Isaks hånd, han begraver den i håret til Isak i stedet.

"Du fikk jo prata med Mikael," sier Isak. "Hvordan var det?" De hadde ikke snakka noe særlig om akkurat det, Even hadde vært litt reservert og Isak ville ikke spørre for mye. Nå tenkte han på forskningen og spurte likevel.

"Det var helt greit. Var fint å se han igjen, men også litt rart. Skjønte ikke helt hva han ville egentlig, litt spess å bare dukke opp sånn etter så lang tid." Even ser på Isak som nikker forståelsesfull. "Sa han noe om hvorfor han kom nå?"  
Even ser på Isak og svarer, "nei egentlig ikke, men kjenner jeg er litt ferdig med han. Ekte venner stikker ikke bare av når en har det vanskelig. Du må skjønne det at det er viktig å skille mellom meg og "meg" hvis du skjønner?"

Isak tror han henger med, han har jo møtt flere versjoner av Even. Han liker best den som er her nå, men han elsker likevel alle.

Isak ser opp på Even og kysser ham, "Jeg kommer aldri til å baile, det lover jeg deg" Even tar ansiktet til Isak i hendene sine og kysser ham. Først lette kyss og så mer og mer lidenskapelig. Isak gisper, han trekker pusten og trekkes igjen mot Evens deilige og fyldige lepper. Han vet at alle spørsmål er ikke besvarte, men det er nok i hvert fall nå.

"Fyfaen jeg elsker deg, Isak." Isak ser maktesløst opp på fyren han så inderlig elsker, "og jeg elsker deg. Even smiler lurt og drar av Isak både t-skjorte og genser. Isak er ikke sein å be, og gjør det samme. Han åpner Evens buksesmekk og stryker fingrene over den harde bulen, og det er Evens tur til å gispe etter luft. Alle klærne er av, de står omfavnet på kne i senga, Isak holder hardt i rumpeballene til Even. Even har Isaks ansikt i hendene og kyssene blir hardere og mer intense. Even slipper taket i Isak og strekker seg etter pakken de fikk i posten i dag. Han river opp pakken, og begraver øynene sine i Isaks, "Topp eller bunn?"


	4. Onsdag 2. februar

Kl 07.30

Isak legger hånda si rundt Even, han bøyer seg frem og kysser Even på kinnet. "God morgen bby"  
Even grynter og vrir på seg, han åpner de nydelige blå øynene sine og svarer søvnig, "jeg føler meg ikke helt bra idag jeg"  
Isak ser på ham med bekymrede øyne, Even ser at Isak er bekymret og svarer "Isak det går helt fint, kom deg avgårde på skolen du" 

Isak går ut av rommet. Litt bekymra er han, men ikke sånn sette hele kollektivet i unntakstilstand bekymra. Han smiler når han tenker på det, det var jo akkurat det han gjorde før jul. satte hele kollektivet i unntakstilstand..

Isak går innom Even før han går, brer dyna godt over han og hvisker så lavt at han ikke vet om Even hørte det "I will fix you"

Isak tar på seg den svarte jakka og snurret Evenes grå ullskjerf rundt halsen. Han går ut i den kalde februarmorninga. Ute er Oslos gater begynt å våkne til liv, og luften er fylt av tette lette snøfnugg. Han beveger seg i retning skolen. Isak tenker på tiden før jul, Evenes melding, han elsket ham. Men på den mørke plassen Even var da, så han ikke noe mulighet for dem. Isak fikk Even til å forstå at han ikke var aleine. Det er han fremdeles ikke, men nå tror Isak at det er noe Even vet! Selv om de måtte tatt minutt for minutt resten av livet ville han ha vært der.

Isak runder hjørnet og vinker til Jonas, Mags og Madhi.

"Ingen EVAK idag?" Mags ser spørrende på Isak. "Den andre delen ligger hjemme og sover" svarer Isak og smiler. "Ikke noe alvorlig vel?" skyter Jonas inn.  
Isak beroliger dem med at Even bare var sliten. 

De andre er vant til at der Isak er, er også Even. Isak tror dagen likevel blir bra, han vet jo at Even er der når han kommer hjem igjen.  
For det er litt godt å være for seg selv  
og få litt avstand og puste  
og kjenne og føle på  
hvor godt det er å savne noen å.

KL 15.53

Isak er litt spent på hvordan Evens form er når han kommer hjem. De har tekstet litt i løpet av dagen, men Isak har ikke hørt noe fra ham siden lunsj. Han har savnet Even. Men det har også vært godt med et pusterom, godt å bare være Isak. Det er godt med et pusterom, men enda bedre å komme hjem igjen til den du elsker.

Han tenker på Even og rusler spent og glad mot trikken.

Isak åpner ytterdøra. Han hadde forventet å høre lyder og stemmer, men han hører ingenting. Han kler av seg yttertøyet og går inn på rommet. Even sover, ved siden av han står et halvt melkeglass og et halvspist rundstykke. Isak kryper opp i sengen til Evens varme kropp, og stryker han lett over håret.

"Hey bby" hvisker Isak. Even våkner og smiler et forsiktig smil tilbake til Isak, "Hei" Isak bøyer seg ned, kysser Even og spør hvordan det går.  
"Det går fint, men enda bedre nå som du er her da. Jeg bare orka ikke skole og masse folk i dag." Isak ser på Even og forstår. 

Han ser mot nattbordet, "Har du ikke spist noe annet enn et halvt rundstykke?"  
Even smiler til Isak "Driver du å passer på meg?" spør han, "Selvfølgelig, det er jo jobben min" Isak gliser til Even.  
"Jeg var ikke sulten tidligere" svarer Even på Isak spørsmål, "men jeg er sulten nå."

"På hva da?" Spør Isak og smiler flørtende. Han kjenner virkelig hvor mye han har savnet Even disse timene.

"Sulten på mat selvfølgelig! Også deg da, men mat først!" Even kysser Isak og reiser seg fra senga. Han tar på seg en bukse og setter kurs mot kjøkkenet.

"Kommer du eller?" spør han halvveis ut av døra. 

Isak husker første gang Even laget mat i kollektivet. Han laget eggerøre med rømme, mens han danset til Fem fine frøkner. Han måtte smile av tanken, mye hadde skjedd siden den gang. Even begynte å finne frem stekepanne og kasseroller. Han var flink på kjøkkenet det skulle han ha.

"Hvor er egentlig de andre i dag?" Lurer Isak og ser på Even. 

Even trekker på skuldrene, "Eskild er på jobb vet jeg, Linn vet jeg ikke om er hjemme engang, og Noora er ute men hakke peiling hvor."

Det var ikke så farlig tenkte Isak, godt å ha leiligheten for seg selv."Hva lager vi?" 

"Pasta!" svarer Even, "finner du kjøttdeigen i kjøleskapet?

Isak finner kjøttdeig og må smile av hvor hyggelig det er å lage middag sammen. Han finner frem mobilen og kobler den til høyttaleren. Even snur seg forundret til Isak og gliser når han hører hvilken sang Isak har satt på..

 

KL 19.45

Even og Isak sitter tett sammen i senga til Isak og ser på en film på PCen. De hører en kjent stemme og kikker opp.

Eskild: Hey, så hyggelig å se ansiktene deres da, uten at de er limt sammen mener jeg!  
Isak: Hei, Eskild.  
Eskild: Dere vi har nå hatt et kollektivet råd vi nå.  
Isak: Uten oss, hvorfor det?  
Eskild: Isak, fordi det var jo dere vi snakka om!  
Even: Snakket om oss, hvorfor det?  
Eskild: Nei det er bare det at vi er litt bekymra for den fysiske påkjenninga dere utsetter dere for hele tida..  
Isak: Eskild!! Isak kaster den blå puta i retning døråpningen. Even er det ingen støtte i, han bare sitter å ler.  
Even: Den fysiske påkjenningen, hva mener du med det?  
Eskild: Dere er jo alt for mye her inne, og gjør gudene vet hva! Eller vi vet jo hva dere gjør da men.  
Isak: Eskild!, hva vil du egentlig?

Eskild kommer inn og slenger seg ned i senga. "Dere, vi synes det er veldig hyggelig at dere er så glade i hverandre, men vi er også glad i dere, så hadde vært hyggelig å se dere litt mer!"

Eskild: Såå hva sier dere, Linn lager en stor kanne med Fun Light, og så er det Looothepus!  
Isak ser fra Even til Eskild, "Lothepus"?  
Eskild: Kom A, Farmen kjendis venter på dere!

Isak og Even ser på hverandre og smiler. Eskild er gått ut av rommet og Even tar hånda til Isak og fletter fingrene inni Isaks. Han legger den andre hånda på kinnet til Isak og ser han dypt inn i øynene. Even gir Isak et lagt kyss.

"Du Isak selv om jeg elsker å være her sammen med deg, og bare deg så tror jeg kanskje at Eskild har et poeng ass!" "Så Lothepus da?" spør Isak. "Lothepus" bekrefter Even" 

Even drar Isak opp av senga, og hånd i hånd tusler de inn i stua til resten av kollektivet.

To timer Lothepus med innlagt Yatzypause i 21 nyhetene ble i overkant mye sosialisering for Isak. Han begynner å bli utålmodig og kunne veldig gjerne tenke seg å ha Even helt for seg selv igjen, og det veldig snart. Isak holder hånden sin på Evens kne, han beveger den sakte oppover mens han passer på at ingen ser hva han holder på med. Even vet, og Isak merker at Even er veldig klar over hvor den hånden er på vei. Even legger sin egen hånd oppå Isaks for å stoppe Isaks videre ferd.

"Jeg tror jeg går å legger meg jeg dere"sier Even, " natta folkens"  
Isak spretter opp og blir med Even "går å legger meg jeg også" sier han. 

"Ja greit gå dere og gjør whatever. Nå husker vi i hvert fall ansiktene deres til neste gang vi faktisk ser dem". Eskild svarer i en ertende tone og vinker guttene avgårde. 

Isak og Even sier god natt til dem og går mot rommet til Isak. De kommer ikke lenger enn ut i gangen før Isak presser Even mot veggen og begraver hendene i håret hans. Even gisper, og gjengjelder kyssene til Isak. Røft og lidenskapelig. De snegler seg videre bortover gangen, uten å ta øynene fra hverandre og uten at leppene deres skilles. Isak går og Even rygger inn på rommet. Even detter ned på senga med Isak oppå seg. Pusten går raskt, og det gjør hendene også. Det tar ikke lang tid før det ikke er annet enn bar hud mellom dem.


	5. Fredag 3. februar

KL. 18.35  
På kjøkkenet i kollektivet 

"Du vet at jeg elsker deg sant?" Isak ser på Even og svarer "Ja? og jeg elsker deg også! "Jeg vet det baby," fortsetter Even "men det er en ting vi må prate om"  
Prate om? Tenkte Isak. Han kjente noe frøs i magen på ham. I hodet fløy det i løpet av et nanosekund rundt tusenvis av tanker. "Hva da?" spør Isak forsiktig. Han høres usikker ut i stemmen, han er forvirret. Even sitter på andre siden av kjøkkenbordet og smiler, noe som forvirrer Isak enda mer. Even fortsetter å stille kryptiske spørsmål, og Isak skjønner virkelig ikke hva han vil.  
"Du vet at jeg vil være sammen med deg hele tiden og synes at 4cm mellom oss er alt for mye sant?" Even smiler fremdeles ertende til Isak over bordet.  
"Er 4cm for mye?" spør Isak, Even smiler og svarer, "alt for mye"  
Isak smiler, han tviler egentlig nå på at det Even skal si er veldig farlig. Isak blir heller med på leken hans. Klumpen er løst opp i tusen sommerfugler . Han klarer ikke å være bekymra når Even sitter smilende på den andre siden og stiller tullete spørsmål som ikke gir noe mening.?  
"Du vet det er jo februar?" Even fortsetter med merkelige spørsmål og Isak svarer ja og lurer veldig på hvor Even vil hen. "og det er jo vinter" fortsetter han, "mhm" svarer Isak og flirer.  
"om vinteren er det kaldt" Isak er fortsatt enig med Even og nikker bekreftende.  
"Greia er.." sier Even og Isak er takknemlig over at Even kommer til poenget. "at jeg sover jeg sammen med en fyr om natta som knabber hele dyna." Even gliser til Isak, og Isak begynte å skjønne hva dette dreier seg om.  
"Det som er, er det at han er så jævlig søt når han ligger krølla inn i dynen at jeg hakke hjerte til å ta den fra n. Derfor må vi på shopping."  
"Dyneshopping da?" Isak ser spørrende på Even. Even gliser og nikker bekreftende. "Du og Eskild har jo inva til vors og lovet meg vekk som pizzakokk så vi må gå nå!  
Even bøyer seg ned å kysser Isak, "kjapp deg da" sier han og Isak gjør nettopp det.  
Even: Kjapp deg a!

 

KL. 19.05

De er på Kid interiør.  
Isak føler seg veldig utilpass. Han står midt mellom reoler med telysholdere, gardiner og pynteputer. Pynteputer lissom, hva var greia med det? Even beina rett bort til soveromsavdelinga og Isak dilta etter. Selv blant dundyner og fiberputer var Even helt tilpass og sjarmerte ekspeditøren i senk.  
"Kom da Isak!" sier Even. Isak finner ut at det er best å bidra til at de fortest mulig kommer seg ut igjen av denne butikken.

10 minutter seinere går de hånd i hånd ut av butikken. Even med en pose med en stor dundyne i og to sett sengetøy.  
"Du hadde jo ikke trengt å kjøpe to?" Sier Isak og ser på Even. "Det går fint" svarer han.  
"Jeg fikk noe penger av mamma for hun var redd for at jeg bidro for lite. Even gliser til Isak og kysser han på kinnet.  
"Så jeg valgte å bruke dem på interiør til kollektivet jeg!"  
Isak måtte le, men han var glad for at Even skulle slippe å fryse om natten.  
"Du kan ta det helt med ro, selv om dyna er større har jeg ikke tenkt å sove noe lenger vekke fra deg ass." Even smiler til Isak og han kjenner at det smilet smelter ham fullstendig.  
Isak gir Even et raskt kyss. Hånd i hånd går de gjennom Oslos gater i den kalde februarkvelden. Eneste de nå har igjen er et lite stopp innom butikken for å kjøpe øl og Cayennepepper til Pizzaen!

FREDAG 03.02 KL 20.20

Gutta er kommet og pizzaen er satt på bordet. Even, Isak, Magnus, Mahdi og Jonas sitter og spiser pizza og drikker øl til 90-talls hiphop. Eskild er alt for stressa til å spise. Han går rundt seg selv og tenner duftlys og retter på puter. En fyr som han holder på med skal komme og gjengen er litt redd for at stakkars Eskild skal flippe helt ut før han dukker opp. Eskild er forelska. På ordentlig, og det virker ikke som han helt vet hvordan han skal forholde seg til akkurat det.  
"Kom å spis da Eskild, det hjelper ikke å gå rundt som en hodeløs kylling." Even ser på Eskild "Det er kjempefint her, så ikke stress"  
Eskild setter seg ned, tar en slurk av vinen sin og to tygg av pizzaen. Før gutta har rukket å blunke er Eskild forsvunnet ut på badet.  
Noora er hos Eva og spiser Tapas, de og resten av jentene kommer litt seinere. 

Dette er noe som stresser Magnus litt.  
"Jeg har tenkt å prøve igjen, sier han. "Prøve på hva da" spør Jonas.  
Jonas ser noe uforståelig på Magnus, som rister på hodet og svarer "Å gå ned på Vilde!"  
Magnus sikter til det forrige forsøket som ikke gikk særlig bra. Han har skjønt at Even og Isak ikke er gutta til å spørre om råd på det området og velger å grille Jonas istedenfor.  
Funka ikke desp til nytt nivå?" Even flirer og ser på Magnus, han får selskap av Mahdi og Isak som ler de også.  
Mahdi ser på Magnus."Mags ta det litt rolig, hvis du skal være mer desp nå kommer du jo til å kle av Vilde og bare sette igang"  
Isak ser på Even. Han legger hånden på låret hans og smiler. Isak er glad han slipper problematikken til Mags. Han kjenner hver millimeter av Evens kropp, og vet nøyaktig hva han skal gjøre. Isak kjenner blodet bruse i hele kroppen av bare tanken. Tankene hans blir brått avbrutt av en fremdeles like stresset Eskild.  
"Ingen promping på badet nå!" Eskild tar en stor slurk av vinen sin og fryser til når det ringer på døren..

KL 22.45

Stemningen er god. Eskild har enda ikke landa, men Viktor som crushet til Eskild heter ser på Eskild bøtte ned hvitvin med stjerner i øynene. Det er svært tydelig at Viktor er minst like begeistra for Eskild. En annen som drikker seg til motet er Magnus. Han har vært helt frynsete i kantene siden Vilde kom inn døra. Det Magnus ikke er oppmerksom på er de små blikkene Vilde hele tiden sender i Mags retning.  
"Mags du er så sjukt dårlig til å tolke signaler!" utbryter Isak.  
Even smiler for seg selv og tenker at Isak er ikke akkurat noe bedre.  
"Hva mener du med det?" svarer han. Even skyter inn, "Magnus, du sitter jo her mens Vilde sitter på andre siden av rommet og konstant kikker bort på deg."  
"Serr? Gjør hun det?" "Har du ikke merka det?! Du er så noobs Mags." Jonas rister oppgitt på hodet.  
"Gå bort til henne da, sier Mahdi oppmuntrende.  
Magnus heller i seg resten av ølen. Han setter kursen mot Vilde som har oppdaget han, og sitter og smiler.  
"Fikser han det?" Isak ser spørrende på de andre gutta.  
"Han må bare være desp, så går det bra!" Svarer Even. De ler og prater videre. Even tar Isaks hånd og klemmer den. Han ser Isak inn i øynene og Evens munn finner Isaks. Tungene deres leker med hverandre, helt til de blir avbrutt..  
"Get a room da!" Det kommer fra en glisende Jonas.  
"Vi har et rom vi," sier Even "men vi har ikke tenkt å gå dit helt enda." Han kikker lurt på Isak, og vet at han også gleder seg til å legge seg seinere.  
Mahdi ler, og mens Even og Isak kikker på stjernene i hverandres øyne, prater han og Jonas videre om hun digge i tredje.

Eskild slapper tydeligvis mer av borti den ene enden av stua, idag er det nemlig hans ansikt det ikke går an å se.  
Vilde er havnet på fanget til Magnus, og Mags ser i retning gutta og gliser fornøyd.  
De andre danser, drikker, synger og ler.


	6. Lørdag 4. februar

KL. 01.22 

Ute i Oslos gater traver festglade mennesker frem og tilbake under lysende gatelykter. I kollektivet er det blitt merkbart stillere. Noen er dratt og andre har blitt. 

Isak har tatt av sengetøyet og tømmer innholdet i posen fra KID interiør på senga. Han åpner en pakke sengetøy og prøver å manøvrere dyna inn i trekket. Han hører en som ler i bakgrunnen. Isak snur seg og ser at Even stå i døråpningen.   
"Står du å ser på meg?" spør han. Even står lent inntil dørkarmen. Med bustete hår, brede skuldre og er fantastisk smil. Even har ingenting annet enn boxershorts på seg. Isak kjenner han blir skjelven av å se på ham. Han kjenner blodet bruse av forelskelse, opphisselse og alkohol. Eskild blanda noen drinker som må ha vært beregna på gorillaer og ikke mennesker, og det merkes. Isak er rimelig sikker på at Even fikk i seg noe av gorillabrygget til Eskild han også.   
"Trenger du hjelp?" spør Even mykt.   
"Hva tror du? Jeg synes dette er vanskelig med en vanlig dyne, men med denne er det jo helt umulig!"   
Even ser på Isak og det komplette kaos av puter, laken, dyne og dynetrekk. Han ler, men kommer kjæresten til unnsetning. Mens de holder i hver sin ende og rister dyna på plass, hører de musikk fra Eskilds rom. Det er Elton Johns "Circle of life" og de vet begge to nøyaktig hva det betyr.   
Even kaster den ferdige dyna på senga og dytter Isak ned oppå den. Isak ligger flirende oppå dyna "Du synes ikke det er litt turn off med den musikken, når du vet hva som skjer der inne?" Isak peker i retning Eskilds rom.   
"Kanskje, men vet ikke om jeg klarer å holde meg unna deg likevel" Even gliser. Han hjelper Isak av med t-skjorten og holder rundt gutten han elsker. Han kysser Isak, først på pannen, så på kinnet før han til slutt finner leppene hans. Even kysser Isak lidenskapelig, men ikke hardt. Fingrene hans beveger seg opp og ned på ryggen til Isak, sveiper så vidt rompa hans og så opp igjen. Even ligger med hodet på puta som ikke lenger er blå, men som er blitt grå og hvit. Isaks pute er også grå og hvit, men akkurat nå er den tom. Isak ligger på Evens bare bryst og har begravd nesa i halsgropen hans. Even stryker Isak på ryggen med jevn takt. Musikken i naborommet har endret seg til "Can you feel the love tonight" Og det er akkurat det to gutter kan denne kalde februarnatta. To gutter sovende tett inntil hverandre under én stor dyne, ... og i natt skal ingen av dem fryse.


	7. Lørdag 4. februar forts.

LØRDAG 04.02  
KL 10.40

Isak åpner øynene, han ser på en sovende Even og smiler. Han er varm, han har en arm over magen og et nakent lår over sitt. Even holdt løftet sitt, for det var ikke så mye som en millimeters mellomrom mellom dem.   
Isak ligger å ser på Even, kjenner den varme pusten hans og nyter berøringene. Isak kjenner han er veldig klar for ham. Han kjenner blodet bruse i kroppen. Han klarer ikke la være. Isak stryker fingrene oppover Evens nakne bryst, og så ned igjen. Han lar to fingre leke seg akkurat under strikken i boxeren. Isak merker at Even våkner til liv både på den ene og den andre måten av berøringene hans. Fine Even, han er så jævlig deilig. Isak ser fortapt på kjæresten sin og kjenner på de tusen deilige følelsene som akkurat nå har fylt kroppen hans.   
"God morgen baby" sier Isak forsiktig. "God morgen! Hva er det du gjør på?" Even ser på Isak.   
Isak prøver å sette opp sitt mest uskyldige ansikt. Han blir gjennomskuet. Even drar Isak over seg. Isak gisper, før han vet det sitter han oppå Even med en fot på hver side. Even tar Isaks hode og kysser ham, først forsiktig og så mer og mer desperat. Evens hender finner veien under Isaks boxer. Han holder er fast grep rundt rompa til Isak. Isak begraver hendene sine i Evens hår. Kyssene er lidenskapelige, røffe og desperate. Tungene deres har for lengst funnet hverandre. Isak kjenner at han selv også er våken. Even ser på ham, med øyne desperate av lyst og et flørtende smil. Even tar tak i boxeren hans og drar den nedover. Isak hjelper til. Isak hjelper så Even med å bli kvitt hans. En naken Isak oppå en naken Even. De er fortapt i hverandre, og for dem eksisterer ikke verden utenfor dette rommet. Ute er igjen Oslos gater fylt med liv. De to guttene er fortsatt under samme store dyne, ...men nå sover de så absolutt ikke!

 

KL 15.30

Isak og Even går hånd i hånd i vinterkulda. Even i grønn jakke med burgunder skjerf og lue. Isak i svart jakke med grått skjerf og grå caps.

De ler, prater og smiler til hverandre. Den ser på folk som går med raske skritt opp og ned gatene, bærende på store handleposer. Folk på kafeer, folk i butikker og folk som dem selv. Hånd i hånd denne lørdags ettermiddagen. Det er deilig for nå, å ikke ha noen bekymringer. Isak ser bort på Even. Fine smilende Even som ler og prater fornøyd. Isak har lært seg å leve i nuet, leve nå. Ta bekymringene som de kommer. Even nikker i retning en dame i pelskåpe og en helt sinnsykt svær hatt med fjær i. De småflirer for seg selv av hattedamen mens de går videre oppover gata.   
"Fryser du?" Spør Even, han legger armen godt rundt Isak og trekker han godt inntil seg.   
Isak nyter å gå slik sammen med Even.   
Det er ikke så alt for lenge siden Isak hadde blitt stresset av samme situasjon. Nå bryr han seg ikke. Han har like stor rett til å gå hånd i hånd med kjæresten sin som alle andre. Ingenting er kleint lenger, og det er en veldig befriende følelse.   
"Sulten?" Spør Isak, han ser på Even og nikker mot en KB kafé rett oppi gata.   
"Mat skader aldri ass, men er litt blakk etter i går jeg.   
"Idag spanderer jeg," sier Isak. Even smiler og kysser Isak på kinnet. "Du er så snill du"   
Isak bestiller kaffe og boller mens Even finner et ledig bord.   
Isak kjenner at kroppen varmes opp. Kaffen hjelper, men mest av alt er det Evens nærvær som varmer. To gutter på en kafé som drikker kaffe og spiser boller. Helt bekymringsløse, fri og ekte. Utenfor de store glassvinduene går det folk. Noen er stresset, noen avslappet, noen sammen og noen alene. Isak ser på Even som spiser boller og og drikker kaffe. Avslappet og ikke alene!


	8. Lørdag 4. februar til søndag 5. februar

LØRDAG 04.02 - SØNDAG 05.02

00.45

Det sies at kjærlighet gjør blind. Noen ganger gjør den kanskje det. En blir uoppmerksom og tolker ikke signaler. Ser dem ikke. Klarer ikke forutse ting. Er ufokusert. Oppslukt. Ensporet. Ser det man vil se. Overser det man ikke vil ta stilling til. Glemmer det. Helt til det treffer deg i ansiktet, hardt. Slår deg fullstendig ut. Ting begynner å demre, ting du har oversett. Ting som er blitt sagt og blitt gjort. Det gir mening. Sommerfuglene slutter å flakse, de stivner. Klumpen vokser, større og hardere. Den synker som en stein. Du er redd og sint. Sint på deg selv, for at du ikke så og for at du ikke forstod før det var for seint.

Det at det er så bra når det er bra, gjør det også veldig dårlig når det er dårlig, hvis det gir mening. Isak hører seg selv si ordene han sa til Eva på julesamlingen til kosegruppa før jul. Ordene kverner i hodet på ham, om igjen og om igjen. Er dårlig, NÅ?   
Isak ligger under den store dyna i senga si. Han lukter på den tomme puta ved siden av seg. Den lukter Even. Isak lukker øynene. Han kan kjenne Even, føle ham, lukte ham, men ikke ta på ham. Isak åpner øynene og puta ved siden av er fremdeles like tom.   
Isak forstår ikke. Han prøver å tenke, men hodet er bare fylt med bomull.   
Isak tørker en enslig tåre som renner nedover det høyre kinnet. Han merker fort at det er nytteløst. Tårene fortsetter å renne nedover. Først på det høyre og så på det venstre kinnet. Tilslutt på begge. Han klarer ikke å tørke alle, så han gir opp å prøve.   
Isak stirrer i det mørke taket. Fra det åpne vinduet hører han mennesker og biler. Han hører byen utenfor, men føler at han ikke er en del av den.

ISAK kl 01.25

Denne ettermiddagen hadde de gått hånd i hånd tilbake til kollektivet, alt hadde vært bra da. Hadde det ikke? Isak trodde det, men Even hadde vært litt stillere enn han pleide. Han var ikke helt seg selv, i hvert fall ikke den versjonen han hadde vært i det siste. Dette var noe Isak kunne se nå. Isak hadde kjent en klump i magen, den vokste seg stor, hard og tung. Even hadde vært rastløs, han hadde travet frem og tilbake. Klarte ikke å sitte stille, han gikk ut fordi han trengte luft. Isak hadde prøvd å få han til å snakke. Even ville ikke, eller klarte ikke. Isak var ikke sikker, men han trodde Even var redd. Etter at Even hadde gått inn og ut noen ganger, fant han en bag og pakket noen av sakene sine. Ikke alle, men nok for noen netter. Even hadde sagt til Isak at han dro hjem noen dager, men at han elsket ham. Isak skjønte at det var nytteløst å prøve å stoppe ham, når han først hadde bestemt seg.

Tilbakeblikk EVEN kl. 22.00

Even hadde gått ut på gaten med en bag over skulderen. Vekk fra Isak. Vekk fra gode snille Isak som han elsket. Han visste ikke helt hvorfor men han følte han måtte, for en liten stund. Even kjente at kroppen var i ubalanse, og han var redd. Redd for at Isak ikke skulle takle det, redd for at Isak hadde glemt at det kunne være det dukket opp en annen versjon av ham. Isak hadde sagt at han elsket alle, men Even var likevel usikker. Han dro glidelåsen på jakken opp, det var kaldt. Det sluddet, våte kalde kladder landet på nesa hans. Han dro hetta så langt over hodet han klarte. Even trodde han beskyttet Isak, men det kunne godt være han tok feil og at han bare var feig. Mamma hadde vært bekymret da han ringte, han hadde vært stresset og sa han kom hjem. Even hadde løpt hjem. Han klarte ikke å sitte stille hjemme heller. Det å dra hadde ikke vært noe Even egentlig hadde lyst til, men han følte han måtte. Even ønsket bare å være en person for Isak og det var ikke den personen han var akkurat nå. Han bestemte seg for å gjøre noe fint for Isak. De hadde jo bodd på hotell før, og det hadde jo vært så fint. Så fint helt til... Even frøs til, han husket noe han hadde prøvd å glemme. Kanskje de skulle dra til syden sammen, det hadde vært fint! Evens kaotiske tanker, uten fornuft og uten mening ble avbrutt av at det banket på døren. Mamma stod bekymret i døråpningen. Even så opp. Mamma stod med ett glass vann i hånden og noen tabletter. Hun visste. Hun skjønte at alt ikke var som det skulle da Even helt plutselig sa at han kom hjem. Even svelget tablettene og drakk vannet. Han var såpass seg selv at han visste at det var det lureste. Alt hadde vært så bra, og det var derfor han hadde glemt dem. Han hadde trodd han ikke trengte dem.   
Even sovnet. Han sov noen timer før han våknet igjen. Even reiste seg forvirret, han var hjemme, hvorfor var han her og ikke hos Isak? Even husket, og angret. Han håpet ikke at Isak lå våken i kollektivet, og var bekymret. Han håpet ikke at han overanalyserte, funderte og var redd. Even kjente Isak, og burde jo visst at det var akkurat det Isak gjorde.

Even 01.50

Even løp gjennom sentrum for 2. gang de siste 4 timene, med den samme svarte bagen på ryggen. Litt lettere til sinns nå, på veien tilbake. Han hadde undervurdert Isak, det visste han. Han hadde fått hetta, redd for at Isak ikke taklet. Even visste at Isak taklet det meste. Isak var sterk, sterkere enn noen andre Even kjente. Han visste ikke hvordan han skulle forklare, men han var lei seg. Veldig lei seg. Det var ikke meningen å såre Isak, eller å bekymre han. Even hadde ikke fått ringt Isak, mobilen var tom for strøm. Han visste at Isak var lei seg, og at det var hans feil. Steinen i magen på Even var tung, han håpet at den snart ble knust til grus og ble borte.

02.22

Isak hadde duppet av. Nå var han våken, han trodde han hørte noen i gangen. Han så bort på puta ved siden av seg, den var fremdeles like kald og tom. Isak husket at Even ikke var her. Han kjente det sveid i øynene, han blunket. Noen åpnet døra til rommet, og Isak ble lettet da han så en kjent skikkelse.

I det lille gule lyset fra gangen kunne Isak se at Even hadde grått.   
Even kom innenfor døren og satte fra seg bagen. Han så mot Isak, sårbar og sliten.   
"Kan jeg komme inn?" Nesten hvisket han inn i det mørke rommet. Isak reiste seg opp sittende i sengen og nikket til Even. Isak knep øynene sammen og åpnet dem igjen, Even var der fremdeles. Isak var forvirret og skjønte lite. Han tenkte likevel at tidspunktet for å prate ikke var akkurat nå.   
Isak åpnet opp dyna og gjorde plass til Even. Even så spørrende på Isak.   
"Kom å legg deg med meg" nesten hvisket Isak ut i det mørke rommet. Even så bekymret ut, han så på Isak med store øyne. Isak nikket bekreftende og Even kom bort å satte seg på senga. Han tok av seg bukse, sokker og genser og la seg på puta. Isak bredde dynen over den fineste han visste. Isak visste at Even var redd. I løpet av natta så langt hadde mange tanker fløyet gjennom hodet til Isak. Han hadde skjønt hva som var galt med Even. Han skulle ønske at Even hadde snakket med ham, men Isak visste at det var enda mer skremmende for Even enn det hadde vært for han selv. I natt skulle Even få sove, i senga til Isak under den store dyna. I morgen kunne de snakke. Even var takknemlig for å slippe å prate så mye akkurat nå.   
Even så på Isak med blanke store øyne og hvisket "unnskyld"   
Isak strøk Even over håret, han visste at Even trengte han nå. Han la seg tett inntil Even og la ene armen rundt ham. Isak kysset Even på kinnet og la seg ned på puta. Even sovnet nesten umiddelbart, Isak ikke så lenge etter. Men før han sovnet kjente han at klumpen hadde løsnet. Puten ved siden av var ikke tom lenger, og Isak var sikker på at om ikke alt var bra, så kom det i hvert fall til å bli det.


	9. Søndag 5. februar

KL 10.37

Den grå og hvite puta er ikke tom og kald. På den ligger den fineste Isak vet om, sovende. Isak var så redd. Han klamret seg til håpet om at Even kom tilbake. Lettelsen da han så Even i døråpningen i natt var enorm. Klumpen i magen forsvant. Han visste at det Even trengte var støtte og trøst. Han trengte kjærlighet. Isak hadde kjærlighet å gi ham, massevis. Han forstod fremdeles ikke alt, men visste at han kom til å få svar. Enn så lenge skulle Even få sove, snakke kunne de gjøre når han våknet.

KL 11.20

Even vrir på seg. Han snur seg rundt og ligger med ansiktet mot Isaks. Nesene deres ligger med få centimeters mellomrom. Even åpner øynene, Isak ser rett inn i dem. Han kysser Even forsiktig, og stryker han over håret. Koser med de bustete lokkene.   
"Hei" sier Isak forsiktig. Even ser seg om i rommet. Han ser bort på det oransje teppet foran vinduet. Han ser mot døra, og tilslutt rett inn i Isaks øyne "Hei" hvisker han tilbake. Even trekker pusten, Isak ser han tar sats. Isak fortsetter å leke med Evens lokker. Han prøver å få Even til å slappe av. Det ser ut som berøringene hans funker. Even trekker pusten igjen. Even ser Isak inn i øynene og legger ene hånden på Isaks kinn. "Unnskyld, jeg ble  
bare så redd" Even ser ned, trekker pusten igjen og fortsetter. "Jeg kjente kroppen ikke var helt som den skulle og var så redd for å såre deg...... sånn som sist." Isak hadde fremdeles hånda si i Evens hår. Han beveget hånda nedover og lot den hvile på Evens kinn. "Du kunne ha snakket med meg, Even" Isak ser Even rett inn i de blå øynene. "Jeg vet det" Even slår blikket ned, ser vekk fra Isak. Isak tar forsiktig tak i haka til Even og løfter den, igjen har de øyekontakt. "Hvis hvert menneske er en øy, er eneste måten å kommunisere med, å bruke ord" Even ser på Isak og smiler litt overrasket. Isak forstår hva Even mener. Isak var heller ikke så flink til å bruke ord. Han lærte at det hjelper å snakke. Det hjelper å kommunisere med de andre øyene. Isak tar ikke blikket fra Even "Du er ikke alene" hvisker Isak. Han vil aldri at Even skal føle seg alene. Igjen er nesene deres kun centimetere fra hverandre. Isak kjenner Evens pust. Evens munn åpner seg "Jeg vet det... jeg burde visst at du forstod. Jeg var bare så redd... fordi det gikk ikke så bra sist jeg ikke var meg selv" "Men det endte jo bra" Isak ser et lite smil hos Even i det han sier det. Even smiler tilbake og nikker bekreftende. "Jeg burde ikke dratt fra deg, jeg ville det ikke, men følte jeg måtte. Jeg ville ikke at du skulle bli lei deg" "Jeg ble mer lei meg da du dro" Isak vet at de ordene gjorde litt vondt. Even ser på Isak med sørgmodige øyne. "Jeg vet det nå" "Bare aldri stikk fra meg igjen, snakk med meg Even. Jeg er kjæresten din, jeg elsker deg" Isak ser på Even og ser at Even er blank i øynene "Jeg vet det og jeg elsker deg også" Isak blir aldri lei av å høre at Even elsker ham. Isak kryper godt inntil Even, han fyller hver millimeters avstand mellom dem. Isak kysser vekk en enslig tåre som triller nedover Evens venstre kinn. Isak brer dynen godt over dem begge. Isak er lykkelig, selv om ting kan være vanskelig vet han at det eneste han vil er å være sammen med Even. Even er sovnet, utmattet etter kvelden og nattens hendelser. Isak sovnet rett etterpå, så tett inntil kjæresten som det er mulig å komme.

KL 15.10

Even og Isak. Fremdeles i sengen, fremdeles tett inntil hverandre. I dag skulle de bare ligger her. Isak løfter ansiktet sitt mot Even og Even kysser ham. Forsiktig og ømt, men lidenskapelig. Isak har hånda si på ryggen til Even. Han beveger fingrene sakte opp og ned langs Evens nakne rygg. Even nyter berøringene fra Isak. Han merker at Even er avslappet. Stresset har lagt seg og skuldrene er senket. Heldigvis kan det endre seg fra dårlig til godt også, ganske så fort. I går var ikke på langt nært så ille som forrige gang. Even har en mamma som kjenner sin sønn og som så signalene med en gang. Isak er ikke like oppmerksom, men han lærer. "Hva tenker du på?" Even ser på Isaks tankefulle ansikt "Jeg er bare glad for at det gikk så bra som det gikk" Isak smiler til Even. Det går ikke an å være lei seg med den fineste han vet om tett inntil seg under dyna. "Du vet jeg ikke ville dratt fra deg på ordentlig sant?" Even ser alvorlig på Isak. Isak nikker bekreftende, han vet det. Isak borrer ansiktet inn i den varme halsgropa til Even. Even holder rundt Isak, hardt. Det kjennes ut som han aldri kommer til å slippe taket. Isaks øyne møter Evens. Deretter møter leppene deres hverandre, og så tungene. Hva som foregår ute vet de ikke, og de bryr seg heller ikke. I dette minuttet, og i det neste skal to gutter kysse, og bare ta det helt chill...

KL 23.45

Isak sitter i senga med Laptopen i fanget og en åpnet Fysikkbok i senga ved siden av seg. Han ser ned i boka, ser opp igjen på skjermen og så lar han fingrene fly over tastene. Dette gjentar seg noen ganger. Isak er konsentrert, han har en rynke mellom øynene. Even ligger ved siden av han og kikker på ham. Even leser i en bok, men Isak ser at han ser mer på ham enn han ser ned i boka. "Det er vanskelig å konsentrere seg når fu du ser på meg ass" Isak smiler til Even. "Sorry, men selv når du gjør lekser er du så jævlig deilig" Isak bøyer seg bort til Even og gir han et kyss. Even vil holde ham igjen, men Isak river seg løs fra Evens grep. "Sorry ass, men jeg må bli ferdig her" Isak smiler beklagende til den ufattelige søte kjæresten sin som ligger i senga og later som han surmuler ned i boka. "Du skulle ha gjort lekser litt tidligere, da kunne vi gjort heelt andre ting nå" Even gliser og Isak forstår nøyaktig hva han mener. Isak er glad for at Even er seg selv igjen, i hvert fall så godt som. Han har bestemt seg for å gå på skolen i morgen, noe som er veldig bra.  
Dagen har vært bra, litt før åtte hadde hadde en svært energisk Eskild stukket hodet innenfor døra. "Det er nå det skjer vet dere gutter." Isak og Even hadde sett på hverandre, ledd og ristet på hodet. Even hadde så forsikra Eskild om at de ikke hadde glemt Loothepus! Eskild hadde gjort Farmen kjendis til en ukentlig greie hver søndag og absolutt ingen slapp unna! Isak var egentlig glad. Det var godt å le, skravle og se at på kjendiser gråt og spiste grøt. Isak hadde fått igjen for det nå da, for det ble litt seint med leksene. Det hjalp heller ikke veldig med en veldig søt, og veldig utålmodig Even ved siden av. "Straks ferdig baby" Isak skrev de siste linjene, lagret og la fra seg Laptopen. "Nå er jeg bare din" Even flirer og drar Isak til seg, og hvisker "Det er bra" inn i øret hans. Han lar tunga leke litt med Isaks øreflipp og biter lett i den. Isak kjenner hva det gjør med ham. Even begraver hendene i det lyse håret til Isak, og planter lette kyss nedover halsen hans. Leppene deres møtes, først forsiktig, og så heftigere og heftigere. "Jeg tror det er best vi lukker døra", hvisker Isak forsiktig. Isak reiser seg opp og går bort for å lukke døra, og slukker taklampa. Han kryper tilbake igjen opp i senga. Under dyna til Even som allerede har rukket å få av seg alle klærne..


	10. Mandag 6. februar

Hos Even KL. 18.00

Isak og Even sitter i vinduskarmen på rommet til Even. Ingen joint, for det er de ferdig med. Bortsett fra det, på nøyaktig sammen måte som første gangen.   
De hadde spist middag der i dag. Even hadde ikke hatt noe valg. Moren hans hadde vært så bekymra og redd da Even stakk hjemmefra natt til søndag. Hun forstod likevel at Isak også hadde vært redd og at det var der Even trengte å være. Det var hos Isak Even hadde det aller best. Hos støttekontakten, og kjæresten sin.   
Isak glemmer aldri første gangen han var her. Han husket at han hadde smugkikket på Even hele tiden, hadde prøvd å spille cool. Det hadde ikke funka. Han hadde hatt ti tusen sommerfugler flygende rundt i magen, mist! Sommerfuglene var der enda, hver eneste gang han kikket bort på kjæresten sin. De flakse ikke like kaotisk rundt lenger, og heldigvis for det. "Hva tenker du på" Even ser bort på Isak med et lurt smil. "På første gangen jeg satt i denne vinduskarmen" Isak smiler tilbake. "Det er en ting jeg har lurt på, hadde du egentlig glemt legg den gangen?" Even prøver å holde seg alvorlig, han fikler med snoren på hettegenseren. Den grå, Isak sin. Han klarer det ikke. Even tar begge henda over hodet og utbryter "skyldig" "Serr?" Isak ser spørrende bort på Even. "Det var det jeg visste ass, du ville bare ha meg for deg selv" Even nikker bekreftende. "Ja, jeg ville det." "Det var en fin dag" Isak ser drømmende ut vinduet, ned på bilene og folkene i gata under dem. "jeg ditcha gutta og vors for deg den gangen, visste du det?" Han ser opp igjen på Even. "Men dagen etter synes jeg det egentlig det hadde vært en jævla dårlig idé" Gutta sitter noen sekunder i stillhet. "På grunn av det med Sonja?" Even ser spørrende på Isak. Han nikker, "på grunn av det ja" Hva var egentlig greia med den klininga rett foran øynene på meg den gangen?" Isak kjenner på følelsen han hadde den fredagen, og han ser at Even også føler seg ukomfortabel. Even trekker på skuldrene. "Jeg var usikker og forvirret. Forstod ikke helt mine egne følelser. Også var jo Sonja kjæresten min, så det var jo naturlig å kysse henne." Isak nikker forståelsesfull. "Men jeg ønsket mye heller å kysse deg den kvelden" Even smiler til Isak, og Isak klarer ikke å la være å la seg sjarmere av det smilet. Isak aker seg bort til Even og setter seg mellom beina hans. Han lot hodet hvile på brystet til Even og kjente at han fikk to armer rundt seg.   
Slik satt Even og Isak, denne ettermiddagen. To gutter i en vinduskarm, og kjente på det å bare være til... 

Kollektivet kL. 22.00

Isak og Even er kommet tilbake igjen til Kollektivet. Heldigvis klarte de å snike seg ubemerket inn på rommet til Isak. Eskild var opptatt med Lothepus i stua så han merket ikke at de kom. Even og Isak hadde noe litt annet enn Fun light og Lothepus i tankene akkurat nå.

"Jeg er sjukt glad for at jeg er bedre til å lyve enn deg ass, og at du ikke gjennomskua det med legget" Even smiler flørtende til Isak og trekker han tett inntil seg. Isak løfter hodet og ser inn i de nydelige blå øynene til Even. Han kjenner blodet bruse og pulsen øke. Isak finner Evens øreflipp og småbiter i den. Han merker at Even pust blir tyngre. Isak fører leppene sine nedover halsen til Even før han igjen finner leppene, Isak kysser rått og lidenskapelig. Hver celle i kroppen hans lengter etter Even. Han vil ha ham, nå. Isak kjenner at Even tenker det samme, han kjenner bulen i buksa til Even mot låret sitt. Even tar to skritt fremover og dytter Isak ned på senga og faller selv etter. Even reiser seg igjen. "Du har litt for mye klær på det ass" Isak ser begjæret og lysten i ansiktet hans. "Så gjør noe med det da" Hvisker Isak. Even er ikke vanskelig å be. Han drar Isaks t-skjorte over hodet, og gjør det samme med sin egen. Deretter forsvinner sokker og bukser. Even legger seg oppå Isak i senga. Isak kjenner bulen i boxeren og stryker fingrene sine over den. Even stønner, og det er den deiligste lyden Isak vet om. Isak stryker fingrene på innsiden av strikken i boxeren hans. Han fører hånden sin ned på innsiden av det tynne stoffet og kjærtegner han. Even stønner av nytelse mellom sammenbitte tenner. Tungene deres finner hverandre, hardt, og vått. Even drar av Isak boxeren og Isak hjelper til med Evens. Even sitter oppå Isak med en fot på hver side. Pulsen til Isak øker, og nå stønner de begge mellom sammenbitte tenner..


	11. Tirsdag 7. februar

ISAKS ROM KL 18.30

Isak står i døråpningen og ser bort på Even som sitter i senga med laptopen i fanget. Sokkeløs i en grå joggebukse, hvit t-skjorte og med en rynke i panna. Han er så konsentrert der han sitter lent inntil veggen, at han ikke engang merker at Isak står å ser på han. Isak går inn i rommet. "Hva gjør du?" Even kikker opp på Isak og svarer med fortvilelse i stemmen, "har møte med studieveilederen i morgen"   
Han sukker og ser tomt ned i skjermen igjen. Isak setter seg ved siden av Even i senga. "Noe jeg kan hjelpe med?" Even smiler til Isak og kysser ham på kinnet. "Du er så snill du. Jeg tror jeg trenger litt hjelp til å sortere tankene mine . Får jo helt noia av dette her" Even sukker igjen. "Ikke få noia, nå sorterer vi" Isak smiler til kjæresten sin. Han er ganske søt når han stresser. Fullt fokus nå tenker Isak, og begynner å lese på skjermen. "Hva er det som er den store drømmen din?" Han ser spørrende på Even som tenker seg om et øyeblikk, "Jeg har alltid villet jobbe med film, og aller helst bli regissør. Da jeg var yngre drømma jeg om filmskole i Hollywood." Even ser på Isak, og Isak kjenner at nå er det hans tur til å få noia. Even i Hollywood og han i Oslo, det var ingen god tanke. "Hollywood?" spør Isak forsiktig. "Det var jo bare en barnslig drøm en gang, ting er annerledes nå"..."På grunn av meg?" Spør Isak nølende. "Blant annet ja" Even legger armen rundt Isak, trekker han inntil seg og snuser ham i håret. Isak vil ikke at Even skal gi opp drømmene sine på grunn av ham, men han orker samtidig ikke tanken på å være så langt borte fra ham.   
"Det finnes vel ikke skoler for sånt i Norge også vel?" Isak ser forhåpningsfull opp på en smilende Even. "Jo, det er det jeg prøver å få en oversikt over nå" Isak kjenner han blir litt lettet. "Og det er greit for deg å studere her istedenfor?" "Det er helt greit" svarer Even og bøyer seg ned for å gi Isak et lett kyss. "Så lenge du er her med meg, så går alt bra" Isak kjenner han slapper mer av. "Har du funnet noe du kunne tenkt deg da" Isak ser spørrende på Even. "Ja dette ser ganske lovende ut" Isak studerer nettsiden til Westerdals som Even har funnet frem. Han scanner siden til han finner det han ser etter. Skolen ligger i Oslo, og Isak kjenner en strøm av lettelse bre seg i kroppen. "Den ser helt perfekt ut" sier han og gliser til Even.

KL 22.00

Isak og Even sitter begge sokkeløs i senga oppå dynen med føttene tvinnet sammen. De sitter helt inntil hverandre oppå den grå og hvite dyna og prater og ler. Laptopen til Even ligger på gulvet og han er omsider klar til morgendagens møte med studieveilederen. Isak hadde vært veldig positiv til alle skolene som lå i området, og noe kritisk til de som lå lenger unna. Even hadde gjennomskua taktikken hans med en gang, men det gjorde ingenting. Even ville uansett ikke flytte langt unna mannen i sitt liv. Det kom til å bli rart å ikke se Even på skolen tenkte Isak, men det skulle gå bra så lenge han holdt seg i nærheten. 

"Ingen Farmen idag sant?" Even ser spørrende på Isak som rister på hodet og svarer "Ikke før i morgen, hvis ikke vi klarer å snike oss unna da"   
"Må du lage film som inntaksprøve eller noe på de skolene?" Even ser på Isak "Jeg vet ikke enda, kanskje. Hva da?" Isak nøler "Joo du hadde jo en pompøs drittfilm du skulle lage" Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et stort glis "Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann" "Jeg kunne holde pusten under vann je.." begynte Isak. Even avbrøt "du bare fikk en vanndråpe i halsen" Even himler med øynene, Isak prøver å protestere men han klarer det ikke. For i det øyeblikket dytter Even Isak ned i senga og setter seg over ham. Even kysser Isak, mykt og lenge. "Det var første gang vi kyssa det, i bassenget til "tanta" mi" Even flire. "Mhm" er det eneste Isak får ut før Even kysser han igjen, og igjen. "Tenk om du ikke hadde kyssa meg da?" Isak ser rett i Evens glitrende øyne. "Det hadde ikke skjedd" svarer Even momentant. "Ikke?" undrer Isak. "Jeg hadde aldri klart å la være" Isak ble så glad av svaret til Even. Even kysset Isak igjen og igjen. Isak blir aldri lei av kyssene, berøringene, nærheten eller samtalene. Han blir aldri lei Even, punktum!


	12. Onsdag 8. februar

KL. 15.45

Even skal hjemom en tur denne ettermiddagen så Isak går tilbake til kollektivet aleine. Han går av trikken og surrer skjerfet ekstra godt rundt halsen, Even sitt.. Det grå. Gradestokken har krøpet godt under null i Oslo i dag og det merkes. Det er rart å gå hjem aleine. Han er vant til å ha Even rundt seg hele tiden. Det kan likevel også være ganske fint, å gå slik aleine med tankene sine. I hvert fall hvis tankene bare er gode, og det er de egentlig nå. Isak har bare et problem. Even har bursdag på søndag og han har ingen anelse om hva han skal gi ham. Han håper Eskild er hjemme når han kommer hjem. Isak vet at ikke Eskild alltid har de beste rådene, men akkurat nå tror han likevel at Eskild er hans beste sjanse. 

Isak låser seg inn i kollektivet og sparker fra seg skoene. ”Hallo” roper han, og venter på responsen. ”Hei, Isak!” Eskild stikker hodet ut fra badet med noe grønne greier klint i hele ansiktet. Han ser seg om, akkurat som en ser etter noen. ”Ingen Even?” Isak rister på hodet til svar. ”Hva har du i ansiktet?” Isak burde ikke bli overrasket over Eskilds påfunn, men akkurat nå ble han det likevel. ”Ansiktsmaske med alger og avocado, du burde prøve.” Eskild studerer Isaks ansikt mens han sier det. ”Ansiktet blir helt glatt og smooth etterpå, og det ser ut som du hadde trengt det” Eskild ser på Isak med en alvorlig mine, mens Isak sliter med å ikke begynne å le av hvor latterlig Eskild ser ut. ”Vask av deg de greiene der a, jeg trenger et råd” ”Et råd fra MOI?” Eskilds ansikt lyser opp. Isak vet at han elsker å leke guru, og Isak angrer nesten med det samme at han spurte.   
Eskild forsvinner ut på badet og kommer ut igjen en liten stund etterpå uten grønne greier i ansiktet. Nå var det erstattet av et eller annet som luktet lavendel, men det gikk i det minste ikke an å se.   
Eskild står å studerer Isak, ”Så hva trenger du råd om fra guruen din?” Isak drar på det, ”Jo, det er det at Even har bursdag på søndag, og jeg har ingen anelse om hva jeg skal kjøpte til ham”   
Isak trekker på skuldrene, fremdeles veldig usikker på om dette var en god ide. Eskild tenker seg om. ”Hva liker han da? Sånn utenom det som er helt obviously” ”Hva er helt ”obviously?” Isak ser forundret på Eskild som sukker oppgitt. ”Hettegensere Isak, også luer. Hudpleieprodukter er det i hvert fall ikke mye av” Isak er nå helt sikker på at dette var en dårlig ide. ”Dere burde passe bedre på dere selv, du er ikke ung for alltid Isak” Isak hadde ikke tenkt å kjøpe en genser til Even, eller en lue og i hvert fall ikke hudpleieprodukter! ”Eskild, nei jeg tror ikke det er noe for Even ass. Jeg vil gi han noe fint, noe spesielt, men jeg aner ikke hva!" ”Okeey Isak, hva annet liker han da?” ”Han liker musikk, og film da” Isak ser usikker bort på Eskild som virkelig har klistra på seg et guruansikt. ”Nei Isak, det er alt for kjedelig, you need something special." Eskild liker den rollen litt for mye ass, tenker Isak. Mens Eskild fabler om fireworks, roseblader, konfetti og silkepapir mumler Isak noe om at han går inn på rommet sitt. Eskild som fabler videre i vei med seg selv om både enhjørninger og sløyfebånd, enser ikke en gang at Isak er vekke.

KL. 18.00 

«Stikker ut jeg» ropte Isak inn i stua til de andre. «Hvor skal du?» Plutselig står det en selskapssyk Eskild i gangen. «Tenkte jeg skulle stikke ut å kikke litt etter den gaven til Even» Sier Isak og prøver å få det til å høres veldig kjedelig ut. «Jeg vil bli med, jeg vil bli med» utbryter Eskild begeistret. Det hadde visst ikke høres så kjedelig ut likevel tenkte Isak. Han trakk på skuldrene, han kunne jo ikke si til Eskild at han ikke fikk bli med. Isak hadde sett for seg å stikke innom noen platesjapper i ro og fred med N.W.A på ørene. Han skjønte at det ikke ble aktuelt nå. Eskild fikk på seg jakke, sko, skjerf og hansker. «Hvor skal guruen ta deg med nå da?» Eskild så ut som han tenkte seg veldig om, men Isak kom han i forkjøpet. «Jeg tenkte meg først på platekompaniet» Isak ser på en tydelig skuffa Eskild som så ut som han nettopp hadde fått vite at han skulle tilbringe de neste fire timene i kirken med både gudstjeneste, nattverd og kirkekaffe. «Først dit, og så kan vi dra et sted du vil etterpå» Den dealen så det ut som Eskild var happy med. Eskilds ansikt lyste opp, mens Isak sukket og tenkte «Hva faen har jeg gått med på nå!»   
På Platekompaniet kikket Isak gjennom utvalget av vinylplater. Oppmerksomheten hans ble fanget av et artistnavn bestående av tre bokstaver. NAS. Han stod og smilte for seg selv med plata i hånda og tenkte på første gangen de satt i vinduskarmen på rommet til Even. Eskild himlet med øynene og kunne virkelig ikke forstå seg på musikksmaken til Isak. Ikke skjønte han vitsen med plater heller, de hadde jo Spotify! Plate og platespiller var en av tingene Isak hadde tenkt på. Han hadde ikke råd å kjøpe en veldig dyr platespiller, men den kunne jo oppgraderes etter hvert. Isak bladde seg gjennom vinylplater med Old school Hiphop mens en tydelig utålmodig Eskild kikka på samlebokser på DVD. «Isak, kan ikke vi gå dit jeg vil nå?» Isak sukket, og tenkte at platesjappa han egentlig hadde tenkt å dra til fikk han ta en annen dag. «Greit Eskild, vi stikker»   
Isak hadde ingen anelse om hvor Eskild hadde tenkt å ta han med, og han var helt ærlig litt bekymret. Isak merket fort at han hadde grunn til bekymring, for det første stedet Eskild dro Isak inn i var en parfymebutikk. «Isak, synes du Even lukter godt?» Eskild ser alvorlig på Isak. «Hva faen Eskild?» «Isak, du kan si om Even lukter godt, det er ikke farlig» «Ja så lukter han godt da», Isak begynte å bli litt irritert. I en parfymebutikk med Eskild var ikke helt stedet han ville være akkurat nå. «Du vet det Isak, du kan få han til å lukte enda bedre» Eskild holdt opp en parfyme fra Hugo Boss. «The scent» sier Eskild. «Den har en forførende duft som bare lokker alle sansene» «Hva faen Eskild, jobber du her eller?» Isak ristet oppgitt på hodet «Isak nå må du ikke være så uptight! Loose up a little bit, stol på guru» Eskild gliste, og Isak fant ut at det beste var å bite tennene sammen og late som han var interessert. Men noe forførende duft skulle han ikke hvert fall ikke kjøpe. Even luktet helt strålende fra før, for det gjorde han faktisk. Tanken på Even fikk Isak til å trekke på smilebåndet. Han bestemte seg for å ha Even med seg i tankene resten av turen. Etter parfymeriet var neste stopp en liten interiørbutikk med et stort utvalg av duftlys, i alle mulige dufter. Eskild skulle selvfølgelig lukte på dem alle. Isak var helt svimmel da de gikk ut igjen. Eskild hadde fått ham til å lukte på halvparten av dem, minst! Siste stoppet var en klesbutikk, med Isak tvilte på at han ville finne noe til Even der. «Denne da?» Eskild holdt opp en rutete skjorte i lillatoner, og Isak ristet på hodet. Han kjente at han begynte å bli veldig ferdig med å shoppe med Eskild, selv om han ikke hadde kjøpt noen ting. Eskild endte opp med å kjøpe den lilla skjorten selv også hadde han plukka med seg noen duftlys i interiørbutikken.   
Isak gikk hjem igjen med hendene i lommene mens han hørte på en energisk Eskild som veiva med handleposer og pratet på både inn og ut pust..

KL 23.45

Isak og Even ligger under den store dyna på rommet til Isak, nakne og lykkelig. De har tilbrakt tiden der siden Even kom igjen. Eskild spurte ikke en gang om de skulle komme ut å se på Farmen. Han forstod nok at de trengte litt tid for seg selv. «Jeg har savnet deg skikkelig i dag» Isak ser på Even som svarer med å kysse ham og hviske «jeg også.» Isak ligger på brystet til Even. Even holder armen rundt han og stryker fingertuppene over den nakne huden hans. «Hva har du gjort i dag da?» Even ser spørrende på Isak. «Det vil du ikke vite» Isak gliser til Even. «Jo det vil jeg så absolutt, si det da» «Okei, jeg har vært på shopping med Eskild.» «Har du shoppa, med Eskild?» Even ser overrasket på Isak «Ja, eller jeg shoppa ikke noe da, men Eskild gjorde» «Jeg er vekke noen timer også sniker du deg av gårde med annen fyr?» Even ser måpende på Isak. Isak legger armene rundt Even og kysser ham. «Ingen fare, det er jo du som er mannen i mitt liv» «Jeg vet det, aner du egentlig hvor mye jeg elsker deg?» Isak og Even ligger i senga, under den store dyna i det mørket rommet, med ansiktene mot hverandre og nesene med kun millimeters avstand. «Ja hvisker Isak, det vet jeg for jeg elsker deg like mye»

KL 23.59

Natten har senket seg i kollektivet. Under fire forskjellige dyner ligger fem forskjellige mennesker. Under den ene ligger to som hvisker "Jeg elsker deg" til hverandre. To som ikke har sluppet taket i hverandre siden de så hverandre igjen. To som hvisker "god natt" og gir hverandre et kyss. To som i dagens siste minutt lukker øynene og lar søvnen ta dem, og gjøre dem klare til en ny dag.


	13. Torsdag 9. februar

KL. 16.00

Isak hadde klart å riste av seg Even ved å gå fra skolen uten å gi beskjed, og mumle noe om at han måtte fikse noe når Even ringte. Han hadde kommet seg til platesjappa og funnet gaven til Even. I hvert fall deler av den, og hastet videre i februarkulden. Å handle alene var mye enklere enn å ha med Eskild tenkte Isak. Han var happy da gaven var i boks. Han dro med seg en ganske så tung pose hjemover og håpet at Even ikke var kommet enda. Han ringte Eskild for sikkerhets skyld. «Hei Eskild, er Even hjemme?» «Ja» svarer Eskild i andre enden, «han er på kjøkkenet.» Faen tenkte Isak. «Kan du hjelpe meg med å få inn bursdagsgaven til Even inn på ditt rom når jeg kommer?» «Du fant gave til Even, så flink du er Isak!» «Ja jeg tror det blir bra» Isak smiler for seg selv og håper bursdagsgaven faller i smak. «Når er du her da?» «5 min» svarer Isak og legger på. Han haster av sted videre og må bare en svipptur innom matbutikken før gaven er i boks. Neste på listen var festen. Isak hadde aldri laget bursdagsfest til noen før og var rimelig lost. Han visste om minst en som ville bli svært glad for å få lov til å hjelpe ham, men han hadde ikke bestemt seg for om han skulle spørre enda...

KL. 16.30

De hadde klart å få gaven inn på rommet til Eskild i full fart uten at Even hadde merket det, håpte de i hvert fall. «Halla» Even kom ut i gangen og kysset Isak. «Halla» svarte Isak igjen og gjengjeldte kysset. «Skjer a?» Even ser noe mistenksomt på Isak som virkelig kunne ønske at han akkurat nå hadde det pokerfjeset han ikke har. Isak håpte at ikke Even kom til å spørre om hva han hadde gjort, det kunne nemlig bli litt vanskelig å vri seg unna. «Ikke no spess» 

Isak avleder Even med å kysse ham, og føre han inn på rommet. Isak smyger seg inntil Even som svarte med å slå armene om han. Han elsker når Even holder rundt ham. Leppene deres møttes og det kjennes ut som det var alt for lenge siden de var sammen sist. Isak merker at Even kjenner det samme,og ser opp på Even med store øyne. Han kjenner at pulsen øker, i takt med at kyssene blir heftigere og heftigere. Even hvisker i øret til Isak «Jeg elsker deg, og jeg vil ha deg nå» Han biter lett i øreflippen hans før han drar av Isak både t-skjorte og genser. Even drar av seg sine egne klær før han hjelper Isak med buksesmekken. «Fy faen du er så jævlig deilig» Even beundrer en naken Isak. «Det er du også» hvisker Isak. Isak stryker Even nedover magen og leker med de få hårene rett over strikken på boxershortsen hans. Han presser leppene sine mot Evens og lar samtidig handa bevege seg lenger nedover. Isak drar av Evens boxershorts og presser seg inntil Even og legger armene rundt halsen på ham. Leppene deres har enda ikke vært fra hverandre. Even legger begge hendene på rompa til Isak og Isak slår beina sine om Evens hofter. Even går bort til senga og legger Isak ned i senga med seg selv oppå. Isak dytter Even som havner på rygg i senga. Isak er rask til å sette seg oppå Even. Han biter Even lett i leppa, planter lette kyss nedover halsen hans. Han beveger seg nedover brystet og magen hans og til slutt enda lenger ned. Even stønner av nytelse, og Isak bare elsker den deilige brummende lyden fra Evens strupe.

KL 22.40

Naken i senga under en stor dyne, ligger to forelska gutter med stjerner i øynene og prater sammen. De er fullstendig oppslukt i hverandre. De smiler og ler. De kjærtegner hverandre og kjenner pulsen øke, og sommerfuglene flakse av den minste berøring. To som er kjærester, to som elsker hverandre. 

«Jeg blir serr aldri lei dette her altså» Even gliser til Isak som strekker seg ut så lang han er i senga. «Ikke jeg heller, svarer han tilfreds» Isak ser på kjæresten sin, den sinnsykt kjekke kjæresten sin. Han vet det høres ut som en jævla klisje, men han vil likevel at bursdagen til Even skal bli perfekt. Den første bursdagen de skal feire sammen. Isak hadde satt Eskild på innpakning av bursdagsgave siden han er mye bedre på sløyfebånd enn det Isak er. Eskild ble bare superhappy for oppdraget. I et forelska forvirra øyeblikk i dag hoppet Isak i det og tekstet Vilde ang. bursdagsfesten på lørdag. Hun ble supergira og snakka om invites, konfetti og diskokule. Isak hadde sagt at om hun absolutt skulle ha diskokule måtte hun kjøpe den selv. En jævla diskokule. Isak ristet på hodet av tanken. Det skulle ikke være noen store greier, men Isak hadde mistanker om at Vilde hadde alliert seg med Eskild. For å si det sånn, det var ingenting med dem som overhode minte om «Less is more.» Isak var derfor en smule bekymret over omfanget av denne bursdagen. «Hva tenker du på?» Isak oppdaget plutselig at Even lå å så på ham, ansiktet hans var ikke lenger enn en halvmeter unna. Isak gav Even et kyss, smilte lurt og svarte «hemmelig» Even rynket pannen, «hemmelig?» Isak nikket og kysset kjæresten sin enda en gang. «Ikke spør så fælt da, jeg røper ingenting» «Du?» Even ser på Isak med et overrasket blikk. «Du gutten min kommer til å røpe alt, du er jo tett som en sil» Even flirer og Isak rister på hodet. «Nei» «Du er søt da, kom her» Even drar Isak inntil seg og holder godt rundt ham. Isak ligger i armkroken til Even og kiler ham på brystet. «Dette er verdens beste sted å være akkurat nå» Isak ser inn i de glitrende blå øynene til Even. Han kysser Isak på pannen, og svarer med et smil om munnen «Ja, det er det»


	14. Fredag 10. februar

KL. 18.40

«På fredag så skjer det, for en fredag vi skal ha» Eskild synger av full hals på kjøkkenet. Det er ikke mye mat han kan lage, men fredagstacoen den fikser han! Isak og Even har ikke noe veldig plan for kvelden egentlig, Kattehookeren og vennene hans kommer bort litt seinere også ser de hvor de havner. 

«Øl?» Even holder en flaske mot Isak, og han tar gledelig i mot den. «Sliten eller?» Even setter seg i sofaen og legger armen rundt en trøtt Isak som nikker bekreftende. Det hadde vært en hard uke, mye prøver og litt for lite søvn. Det var helt verdt det å ikke sove så mye, men han kjente det på kroppen. «Er du egentlig veldig gira på fest i kveld eller?» Isak ser spørrende på Even. Even trekker på skuldrene og lener seg bort for å gi Isak et kyss «Jeg er bare gira på deg jeg» Isak smiler, han er nemlig også egentlig bare gira på Even. «Vi ser hva som skjer», Isak kysser Even mellom to slurker øl og lener seg godt inntil kjæresten sin i sofaen. Slik sitter de i sin egen lite boble helt til de kvepper til av at Eskild mister noe i gulvet på kjøkkenet. «Er det mulig å få litt hjelp her eller skal jeg gjøre ALT selv?» Hører de Eskild fra kjøkkenet. «Sitt du» sier Even til Isak og kysser ham på pannen, «Jeg sjekker skadeomfanget.» Even reiser seg og går ut på kjøkkenet, Isak lener seg tilbake i sofaen og kjenner at øynene glipper. Isak må ha duppet, men å våkne at Even kysser ham er en fin måte å våkne på. «Maten er ferdig, så kom nå» Even tar Isak i hånden og drar han opp av sofaen og de går hånd i hånd inn på kjøkkenet. «Linn ser om mulig enda trøttere ut enn Isak. Eskild er supergira over en fest han skal på, og prater om en eller annen han kanskje skal møte der. Noora skal visst til Eva også videre på et bussvors, men Isak sliter litt med å holde fokus på samtalene og om hvem som skal hva. En tacolefse i ene handa og ølflasken i den andre er mer enn nok for Isak å håndtere akkurat nå.

KL 23.00

"Party hos 00 Nissen, Maria" bli med da? Even og Isak ser på hverandre. Til og med Linn er ute en tur og de har veldig lyst å benytte det at de er alene hjemme. Mags maser videre selvfølgelig. "Er dere blitt sånt gammelt ektepar nå, som sover i pysjamas, drikker morgenkaffe og spiller Bridge? Er dere serr det?" "Nei Magnus, vi sover i hvert fall ikke i pysjamas" Even smiler lurt til en litt småflau Isak. Even er mye mer åpen når det er snakk om sex og sånt enn det han er, tenker Isak. "Jeg lurer på en ting, hvorfor er det ingen som vil svare meg på hvem som er mann og hvem som er dame når dere har sex? Jeg lurer serr på det" Magnus ser forvirret fra Isak til Even. "Ikke vær så dust da Mags!" En oppgitt Jonas kommer dem i forkjøpet, noe Isak er veldig takknemlig for. "Magnus, vi er to gutter. Ingen av oss kan være dame" forklarer Even til Magnus, og Isak har mest lyst til å grave seg gjennom stuegulvet. Han tar to store slurker av ølen sin og heldigvis peiler Mahdi seg inn på et annet tema. "Hvor går vi?" Mahdi ser på gutta. Jonas tekster én og venter på svar. Det plinger straks i mobilen hans og de er good to go til Maria.  
"Blir EVAK med eller?" Magnus ser på Isak og Even. "Du er så tulling Mags, har du ikke skjønt at de har lyst å være litt alene?" Isak smiler flaut, mens Even bare smiler.  
De sier hade til gutta og puster lettet ut når de endelig kan lukke døra bak gjestene.  
"De ble alt for lenge" Sier Isak til Even og kysser ham. "Altfor, altfor lenge" svarer Even og kysser Isak tilbake. Nå som Isak er alene med Even kjenner han at alkoholen forsterker følelsene og lystene hans. Fy faen, han har så jævlig lyst på Even akkurat nå. Isak presser leppene sine mot Evens, som svarer med å gjengjelde kysset.. heftig! To gutter, en tanke: Her er ingen tid å miste! Isak knepper opp skjorten til Even, akkurat nok til at han klarer å dra den, og t-skjorten over hodet hans. Han lar fingrene gli nedover Evens bare overkropp, men det er lenger ned Isak vil. Even er hard, veldig hard. Isak var kåt fra før, men det å kjenne Evens bul under jeansene gjør han enda kåtere. Han drar av Even både bukse og boxershorts. Even naken, er det fineste Isak vet. Han er så jævlig deilig. Even merker at Isaks bul er like hard som hans egen og hjelper ham av med klærne, alle sammen!. De står naken i gangen, Isak presser Even mot veggen. Kyssene blir heftigere og heftigere og fingrene deres er over alt på hverandres kropper. Isak tenker seg inn på soverommet mens Even har en helt annen plan. Han satte nemlig kursen mot kjøkkenbordet. "Serr?" hvisker Isak og biter Even lett i øreflippen. Even nikker og løfter Isak opp på kjøkkenbordet. To gutter, kåt og naken på kjøkkenet, som virkelig ikke håper at noen av de andre i kollektivet kommer hjem akkurat nå!

LØRDAG 11.02 KL. 00.50

Isak og Even klarte å komme seg vekk fra kjøkkenbordet før noen kom hjem igjen, men det hadde vært litt av en opplevelse tenkte Isak. Han smilte ved tanken. De hadde til og med rukket en ganske så lang tur i dusjen etterpå. Nå ligger de naken, tilfreds og forelska under nyvasket sengetøy. Tett inntil hverandre i sengen. De ligger med ansiktene mot hverandre, nesene tett i tett og ser hverandre inn i øynene. "Jeg er så glad for at du er min Isak" Even kiler Isak over den nakne brystkassen. Isak elsker berøringene. "Jeg er glad for at du er min også" Isak smiler og kysser Evens lepper lett, og begraver hendene sine i håret hans. Isak kjenner at han er trøtt, lykkelig og forelska. Han kan ikke ha det bedre enn han har det nå. Even ser at Isak glipper med øyene. Han smiler og sier "Natta, Jeg elsker deg" og brer dynen godt over en halvsovende Isak. Isak mumler tilbake i halvsøvne "Natta, jeg elsker deg også baby"


	15. Chapter 15

KL. 11.11

Festen skulle begynne kl. 19.00 idag og Isak skulle helst få Even ut av huset fra 17.00 av. Ikke det at han skjønte hvorfor Vilde og Eskild trengte to timer til å gjøre klart. Det hadde vært mye telefoner og meldinger under bordet men nå virket det som de helt hadde gitt opp å involvere Isak. Det var lister der Eskild blant annet var ansvarlig for alko og Vilde skulle fikse servietter. Servietter for faen, det var en 20-års dag ikke et fuckings bryllup. Isak smilte ved tanken. Han lurte på om han og Even noen gang kom til å ha et stort fuckings bryllup. Innerst inne håpet han det. Akkurat nå, håpte han bare at Even fikk en fin bursdagsfeiring. Det siste han hadde sagt før han hadde endt opp med å overlate festen til partyplannerne var; "Husk at det er Evens fest og ikke deres"

 

KL. 11.44

Even lå i senda, fremdeles naken siden han ikke hadde vært ut av den enda.   
Isak krøp under dynen igjen til en smilende Even. "Du, vi har regler her?" Even ser mistenksomt på en litt uforstående Isak. Han ser mot boxershortsen og t-skjorten til Isak. "Å" svarer Isak og kler fort av seg før han igjen legger seg tett inntil Even under dyna. Nakne under dynen en lørdags formiddag. Å holde fingrene unna hverandre var ikke aktuelt! Noora hadde dradd på jobb og Eskild var for opptatt med å planlegge, så ingen tenkte på å forstyrre dem. Heldigivs! 

"Hva er det du gjør med meg?" hvisker Even i øret til Isak mellom heftige kyss. Isak kjenner han blir helt varm i kroppen, han kjenner at hver muskel i kroppen spenner seg. Han kan ikke forstå at det noen gang skal være mulig å bli lei av dette "Hva?" svarer han og later som han ikke forstår hva Even mener. Even gliser og tar tak i ham. Isak hjelper til og setter seg oppå Even. Han kjenner at Even er hard. Evens oppsperrede øyne vitner om at han har oppdaget det samme. Isak biter lett i øreflippen til Even. Han stønner og prøver å vri på seg. Isak holder begge hendene hans fast så han kommer ikke langt. "Nå kommer du ingen vei" Isak gliser til Even. "Det vil jeg ikke heller" nesten hvisker Even tilbake. Isak kysser Even hardt, først leppene hans, og så planter han lette kyss nedover brystkassen og magen. Isak smiler lurt før han tar tak i ham, og beveger leppene sine enda lenger ned.   
Even stønner igjen, Å høre Even stønne er det mest sexy Isak vet om. Han kjenner at han vil kjenne Even nå. Even tenker det samme og tak tak i Isak og fører han oppover igjen. Med et er det Even som sitter oppå Isak, og to svette kropper smeltes sammen til en...

 

KL 19.35

"Supriise" Even og Isak kommer inn i kollektivet etter å tilbrakt noen timer ute, de er kalde men glad. Det hadde vært en fin tur. Isak var i tillegg veldig spent på hva som ventet dem da de kom inn døra. Isak så på en overrasket Even, og Even så på alle de smilende gjestene som hadde overrasket ham. "Har du ordnet dette?" Even ser på Isak, som nikker som svar. "Tusen takk" Even smiler og gir Isak et kyss. "Oppholder dere gjestene litt til så får vi skiftet?" Isak ser spørrende på Eskild som er helt klar for å underholde gjestene enn så lenge. Isak tar Even i hånden og tar ham med seg inn på rommet. "Festkomiteen har virkelig jobba ass" Even ser på senga og så bort på Isak. Der lå det nemlig to nystrøkne skjorter klare til dem. "Håper du får en fin kveld" Isak ser Even inn i øynene og kyssser ham" Isak, så lenge du er er så blir den perfekt" Isak smiler, "da kunne jeg jo bare ha bestilt pizza da, og sluppet å stresse med alt dette her" Even begynner å le og ser på Isak. "Nå er det vel ikke akkurat du som har stresset mest med dette her, er det?" Isak måtte vel innrømme at det ikke akkurat var det. "Nei kanskje ikke, men tanken var min da" Han smiler til Even som kysser ham på pannen. "og den var god" Even og Isak knepper igjen skjorter og går hånd i hånd ut for å hilse ordentlig på gjestene. 

KL 20.34

Eskild og Vilde hadde overgått seg selv, de hadde til og med laget velkomstdrinker. Isak var imponert over hva festkomiteen hadde fått til. Han hadde ledd godt da han gikk inn i stua, for de hadde faktisk hengt opp en fuckings discokule i taket. Mat hadde de mekka også, for på kjøkkenet stod det fat med Tapas. Isak var helt overveldet over hvor gode venner han har. Han så på Even og så at han også var svært overraska. De hadde klart å samle en god gjeng folk, selv om Vilde hadde stått med pekefingeren og klaget over at Isak var lovlig seint med invites. Gutta var der, Eva og dem. Kompisene til Even og og noen tredissjenter, en av dem var dansechicksa. Jonas og Mahdi hadde oppdaget det, de hang nemlig rundt jentene som små hundevalper. Isak måtte le, hvem er det som tar desp til et nytt nivå nå liksom! Isak gikk bort til dem og avbrøt siklinga. "Halla gutta" "Halla Isak, fet fest" Mahdi High fiver han. "De tredissjentene er bra ass" sukker han. Isak vender seg mot Jonas og lar Mahdi silke i fred. Isak og Jonas skåler i Tuborgflasker og prater. Isak kikker bort på Even som prater og ler sammen med noen kompiser og er glad for at han ser ganske så fornøyd ut!

KL 22.00

Isak har flere overraskelser til Even i kveld. Bursdagsgaven skal han ikke få før klokka er passert midnatt, men Vilde maste sånn om at de måtte jo ha kake, og lurte på om ikke Isak kunne bake den. Først hadde han sett på Vilde og lurt på om hun tullet, han bake? Da han hadde tenkt seg om, var det kanskje ikke en så dårlig idé likevel.   
Isak fulgte oppskrift og klarte faktisk å bake en sjokoladekake til Even som forhåpentligvis er spisende. Det siste gjenstår riktignok å se. Nå står han på rommet til Eskild og pynter kaken med 20 små stearinlys. Han knoter litt. Det er ikke så lett å plassere alle lysene og få de til å stå. "Isak, går det bra med kaken?" En trippende Vilde står i døra med et glass hvitvin i hånda. Isak smiler, det var første gang på en stund nå han hadde sett Vilde uten at ansiktet var limt til Mags. "bare gi meg ett min" "Men du Vilde?" "Ja?" "Alt bra med deg og Magnus eller, hva er statusen liksom?" Vilde smiler, "Jeg vet ikke helt, tror han er keen men han har ikke spurt meg eller no" "Vilde, han er keen det lover jeg det, en smule treig bare. Men jeg skal sørge for at han får ut fingern" Han smiler til Vilde som ser ganske fornøyd ut. "Gi meg ett min med kaka du" Vilde snur seg og går ut for å gi tegn til de andre.   
Isak håper bare han ikke tryner i dørkarmen på vei ut.. 

"Hurra for det som fyller ditt år..."  
Isak kom seg helskinnet gjennom kollektivet med kaka til en veldig overrasket Even. Han blåste ut alle lysene, men lot et stå igjen til slutt og smilte lurt til Isak før han blåste ut det siste. Isak var overbevist om at han gjorde det med vilje. Alle klappa og Even ser på Isak, "Har du bakt kake, til meg?" Isak nikker, Even kysser ham og gliser. "Du er så snill du"


	16. Søndag 12. februar

KL. 13.53

Kollektivet hadde stelt i stand frokost til Even og de hadde spist rundstykker og skålt i kakao. Even var helt overveldet for de hadde til og med kjøpt bursdagsgaver til han. Av Noora hadde han fått en vinylplate, Eskild hadde kjøpt en t-skjorte og av Linn hadde han fått en bok. Etter de hadde spist, pratet og ledd med de andre hadde Isak og Even tuslet inn på rommet igjen. Isak hadde gratulert Even enda en gang med dagen og de lå naken og lykkelig under dyna mens "Illmatic" snurra på platespilleren. Even lå å smilte og strøk Isak over håret. Isak elsket å kjenne fingrene til Even i håret sitt, det var så beroligende. I hvert fall i denne settingen her. "Dette har vært den beste bursdagen noen sinne så langt" Even ser på Isak og kysser ham lett. "Å?" Spør Isak og ser på kjæresten sin. Even nikker bekreftende "den aller, aller beste" Isak var glad for at Even likte både bursdagsgaven og dagen så langt. "Du har fortjent det" Isak smiler til Even som svarer med å kysse Isak på pannen "takk, du er så snill du" Slik ligger de en stund uten å si noe. De bare kjenner på stillheten og kjenner på hvor godt det er å være i dette universet akkurat nå. 

"Når skal vi være hos foreldra dine?" Isak ser spørrende på Even. "Ikke før klokka fem" svarer han. "Bra, da har vi god tid til å bare være oss en stund til" Even og Isak fletter beina i hverandre og holder hardt rundt hverandre under den store dynen i senga. For dem eksisterer nå bare de to denne søndagen i februar. I noen timer til trenger de ikke tenke på noen eller noe annet.   
De kysser, kjærtegner hverandre og utveksler små "jeg elsker deg" før de fortaper seg i hverandre enda en gang...

KL 16.50

Isak og Even går hånd i hånd gjennom Oslos gater i den kalde februarluften. De er begge pakket inn i jakker, luer og skjerf. Isak kjenner det er deilig å ikke bry seg om hva alle andre mener, tenker og sier. Han har bestemt seg for å drite i det. I begynnelsen var han usikker og litt redd for hva andre mente om han og Even. Om to gutter som holdt hender, kyssa og var kjærester. Nå bryr han seg ikke lenger. Han smugkikker på den sinnsykt kjekke kjæresten sin og vet at han er verdens heldigste. Isak kysser Even, som ser en smule overrasket ut. Even legger begge armene rundt Isak og kysser ham igjen. De står slik og holder rundt hverandre og smiler til hverandre en liten stund. Even tar igjen hånden til Isak og de går videre mot leiligheten til foreldrene til Even. "Ingenting er kleint lenger?" Even ser på Isak med et lurt smil. "Ingenting er kleint lenger" bekrefter Isak. "Vi lever bare fritt og ekte og jeg viser gjerne hele verden at du er kjæresten min jeg" Even fletter fingrene sine i Isak sine og klemmer dem som svar. Det er fint å gå slik hånd i hånd med Even. Det er deilig å ikke bry seg om hva alle andre måtte mene. Det viktigste er at han og Even er sammen. Isak og Even svinger inn en port og inn hoveddøra til bygården til Evens foreldre, klare for bursdagsmiddag.

KL. 18.00

Pappaen til Even har vært kokk idag, han har stekt biff og bakt poteter. Maten var helt nydelig. Det var alltid så hyggelig hjemme hos Even, foreldrene hans hadde likt Isak med en gang de møtte han. Det var både Isak og Even glad for. Isak slappet av sammen med dem.   
Even haddr blitt så glad og overrasket da de kom inn i leiligheten så at storebroren Erik som studerte i Bergen var hjemme. Even var heldig tenkte Isak, som hadde en sånn fin og normal familie. Han tenkte på sin egen noe kaotiske familie. "Det er jo to som skal feires idag" sier Evens storebror plutselig. Erik reiste seg og gikk bort å gav moren en klem og gav henne en bukett blomster "Gratulerer med morsdagen mamma, blomstene er fra meg og han der karen der" Erik peker på Even og flirer. Det går med ett kaldt nedover ryggen på Isak. "Fuck, morsdag" Det hadde han helt glemt. Han hadde vært så opptatt med bursdagen til Even at han helt hadde glemt hun som var grunnen til at han var til. "Unnskyld meg et lite øyeblikk" sier Isak og går ut i gangen. Han fisker opp telefonen og finner morens nummer. Forholdet deres gikk veldig opp og ned, men Isak var glad i mammaen sin, selv om det ikke alltid hadde vært like lett. 

Isak: "Hei Mamma"  
Marianne: "Hei gutten min, så glad jeg ble for at du ringte."  
Isak: "Jeg ville bare gratulere deg med morsdagen, mamma. Jeg elsker deg, håper du vet det. Selv om vi ikke snakkes så ofte." Isak kjenner en klump i magen, av dårlig samvittighet og savn. Han savner mammaen sin, det var lenge siden de sist hadde sett hverandre.  
Marianne: "Jeg vet det Isakgutten min, jeg elsker det også.. Kom snart på besøk for jeg savner deg. Ta med deg Even."  
Isak: "Jeg savner deg også mamma. Jeg skal høre med Even om når det passer også ringer jeg deg igjen"   
Marianne: "Fint det Isak"   
Isak: "Hade mamma, vi snakkes snart"   
Marianne: "Hade Isak du må hilse Even"  
Isak: "Det skal jeg, Hade"  
Marianne: "Hade gutten min. 

Isak pustet lettet ut. Skuldrene var ti ganger lettere og han smilte for seg selv. Det hadde vært en fin samtale. Han var glad for at moren hadde vært seg selv.   
"Alt bra?" Isak ser at Even står i døren, og ser granskende på han. Isak nikker til svar, "jeg bare snakket med mamma. Greit om vi besøker henne til uka?" Even smiler og nikker "selvfølgelig, jeg blir med. Men er du klar for dessert?, pappa er rå på å lage banansplit" Even gliser og Isak synes banansplit hørtes helt perfekt ut!

KL 23.15

Da Isak og Even kom tilbake igjen til kollektivet dumpet de rett inn i finalefest for Farmen kjendis. Det var skåling i funlight, ostepop på bordet og en gira Eskild som heia på Lothepus for harde livet. Jubelen stod i taket da Lothepus stakk av med seieren. Isak og Even slapp ikke unna skåling og et lite afterparty, men til slutt kom de seg inn på rommet til Isak og slang seg ned på senga. "Har du hatt en fin dag?" Isak ser spørrende Even som smiler til tilbake "Isak, jeg har hatt verdens beste bursdag" Even begraver hendene i håret til Isak og lar fingrene leke med de blonde lokkene hans. Even kysser ham, og Isak gjengjelder kysset som er fullt av lidenskap og lyst. "Jeg er så jævlig heldig" Even ser på Isak og gliser. "Det er jeg også" svarer Isak. Guttenes lepper finner igjen hverandre. "Litt hett her nå synes du ikke?" spør Even med et lurt smil om munnen. Isak nikker bekreftende og skjønner hva Even mener. De kler av seg klærne og kryper under dyna. De ligger tett inntil hverandre, hud mot hud. Isak ligger på armen til Even og stryker ham over brystkassa. "Jeg er så glad for alt du har gjort for meg Isak, både i går og idag. Det er mye mer enn jeg noen gang kunne drømt om" "Jeg ville bare at den første bursdagen din sammen med meg skulle bli bra" Isak smiler og Even smelter. Han kysser Isak forsiktig og legger hodet ned igjen på puta med et smil om munnen. "Den første av veldig mange håper jeg" Even ser spørrende på Isak som svarer, "Den første av alle de resterende bursdagene du skal ha. Jeg har nemlig tenkt å feire alle sammen med deg" Even drar Isak godt inntil seg og begraver ansiktet sitt i håret hans. "Jeg gleder meg til alle bursdagene mine sammen med deg, har spesielt troen på 88 års dagen, tror den blir bra" Isak ler og bekrefter at han også tror den blir ekstremt bra. Det er deilig å ha planer om å tilbringe livet sammen. Måneder, år, for alltid, i uendeligheten. Isak og Even for alltid. Isak liker tanken på å leve hver dag resten av sitt liv sammen med mannen i sitt liv, mannen han elsker. Even, hans Even. Isak begraver ansiktet sitt halsgropen til Even og trekker pusten. Even lukter godt, veldig godt. 

Mens biler, busser, trikker og mennesker beveger seg ute i gatene ligger Isak og Even dynen i Isaks seng som så mange ganger før. Det er likevel noe annerledes med denne dagen, den er den første av noe. Den første bursdagen, av veldig mange. Minst 68 til tenker Isak og smiler. Han gleder seg til hver eneste en av dem.


	17. Mandag 13. februar

KL 19.45

Starten på den nye uken hadde vært tøff, i hvert fall for han som hadde sovna i sengen ved siden av ham. Isak satt med to puter i ryggen og med Laptopen i fanget. Han gjespet og kunne godt tenkte seg å krype godt inntil Even og lukke øynene han også. Dessverre var sånne fysikkinnleveringer veldig dårlige på å skrive seg selv. Isak ser fra skjermen til boka og så bort på den nydelige skapningen som ligger med hodet på puta og sover. Gæmliser trenger vel mer søvn tenker Isak og flirer for seg selv. Han prøver å konsentrere seg om skrivingen igjen, men han klarer ikke å la være å kikke bort på Even med jevne mellomrom. 

Isak trykker lagre og legger fra seg laptopen. Han smyger armene rundt Even, kysser han på kinnet og kryper godt inntil ryggen hans. Even er varm og klam i nakken. Even rører på seg, snur seg rundt og åpner øynene. "Halla" sier han søvnig, "vekker du meg? "Mhm" Isak smiler, "Er det ikke sånn at når en når en viss alder så kan man ikke sove på dagen og drikke kaffe om kvelden for da sover man ikke om natta?" Isak ser ertende på Even som svarer med å dytte Isak over ende og mumle "Dust." "Er jeg dust?" Isak ser forskrekket på Even, "kaller du meg dust?" "Ja, men flaks for deg at du er en så jævlig deilig dust da" Even legger begge hendene om ansiktet til Isak og kysser han varsomt. Isak gjengjelder kysset og begraver fingrene sine i det bustete håret til Even. Slik ligger de lenge, kysser, stryker og kiler til begge må trekke pusten litt. "Hva vil du nå?" Isak ser spørrende på Even. En smilende Even svarer med to ord "Baz Luhrman" Isak smiler og kjenner at det å se film i armkroken til kjæresten sin høres helt perfekt ut akkurat nå. Isak går ut på kjøkkenet og finner frem glass, cola og en pose potetgull fra skapet. Han tusler inn igjen på rommet og blir stående å se på Even fra døråpningen. Even sitter med Laptopen på fanget i hvit t-skjorte og hvit boxershorts. Han er latterlig kjekk han fyren der tenker Isak og smiler. "Kommer du, eller skal du stå der og glise som en tulling?" Even ser på Isak og ler. Isak elsker å se Even le. "Tullingen kommer nå" Isak setter fra seg glass og cola på nattbordet og slenger potetgullposen oppå dyna. Han setter seg tett inntil Even i senga, som legger armen rundt han og trykker Isak lett inntil seg. Even trykker play på laptopen og "The Great Gatsby" begynner å rulle over skjermen.

KL 21.58  
Isak hadde lagt laptopen ned på gulvet, filmen var ikke ferdig men de hadde blitt litt distrahert. "Det er umulig å konse om å se på film sammen med deg" Even flirer og gir Isak et kyss. "Skylder du på meg?" Isak ser først forbauset ut også ler han. "Sorry baby, klarer bare ikke holde fingrene unna deg" Isak kysser Even, lidenskapelig og lenge. Den venstre hånda til Isak er på vei et velkjent sted. Even har skjønt tegninga og gisper. Isak merker at Even pustet tyngre jo lenger nedover hånda hans beveger seg. Han lar fingrene leke litt med de få hårene Even har nederst på magen, før han lar fingrene gli under boxershortsen. Even trekker Isak tett inntil seg og stryker han over ryggen. Han tar tak i t-skjorten og drar den over Isaks hode. Isak løsriver hånden sin fra Evens boxershorts og får t-skjorta helt av seg. Han benytter sjansen mens begge henda er fri til å hjelpe Even av med sin. Isak beveger hånda si nedover igjen, og denne gang drar han boxeren til Even nedover beina hans. Even sparker den av seg og drar Isak oppå seg. Isak bøyer seg ned og kysser Even, som gjengjelder kysset heftig. Isak kjenner at Even tar tak i kanten på boxeren hans. Isak løfter på hoftene slik at Even får dradd den nedover beina hans. Han sparker den av seg. "Fy faen du er så jævlig deilig Isak" Isak bøyer seg ned og biter Even lett i øreflippen "Det er du også" Isak drar meg seg Even rundt slik at han havner underst og Even oppå. De ser hverandre inn i øynene, blikkene deres lyser av lyst og begjær. Leppene deres møtes i desperate kyss. Desperate etter hverandre, nå! Even løfter hoftene og Isak spenner hver muskel i kroppen. To kropper smelter sammen i kjærlighet og nytelse..

KL. 00.25

Rommet var mørkt. Det eneste lyset som kom inn, var de lysstrålene fra gatelyktene ute som klarte å snike seg inn mellom gardinene. På puten vestsiden av ham lå en sovende Isak. Even lyttet til den jevne pusten hans, det var en beroligende lyd. Fine Isak, hans Isak. Gutten som han hadde sett første gang i august, møtt for første gang i oktober og elsket siden. Even hadde ikke elsket på ordentlig før han elsket Isak. Det hadde vært noe helt annet med Sonja. Folk hadde spurt om det handlet om at Sonja var jente og Isak var gutt. Even hadde tenkt på det, men det handlet ikke om kjønn, om å ha klistrelapp på seg, om å være homofil, bifil eller hetero. Det handlet om personlighet, kjemi og om kjærlighet. Hans kjærlighet til Isak var mye større enn den noen gang hadde vært for Sonja. Det visste han og det var det viktigste. Han elsket Isak og Isak elsket ham. Isak var en tøffing, en fighter. På mange måter mye mer moden enn sine 17 år. Han hadde opplevd mye, og måtte taklet mye. Isak hadde måtte takle ham. Even kjente det sved bak øynene, han ville ikke påføre Isak noe vondt. Noen ganger skjedde det likevel og da kunne han bare ikke noe for det. Even visste at Isak visste, heldigvis. Even hadde vært redd for at bare Sonja kunne takle ham, takle sykdommen, takle manien og depresjonen. Han hadde tatt feil, Isak kunne også. Han har vist at han takler det. Even ser på Isak som ligger sovende i sengen ved siden av ham. Han stryker lett over ryggen hans. Isak rører litt på seg, men han våkner ikke. Even kjenner en tåre renne nedover kinnet, han tørker den vekk med hånda. Han er ikke lei seg, ikke egentlig. Det er bare det at noen ganger blir det så fullt av følelser at det kan være litt overveldende, litt mye. Følelsene er heldigvis gode. Det er godt å elske, men noen ganger er det så godt at det gjør vondt. Even kryper under dyna og legger seg tett inntil Isak. Han brer dyna godt over dem begge. Han ligger tett inntil Isaks rygg med nesen i nakken hans. Han puster inn lukten av Isak og lukker øynene. Til den svake lyden av Isaks jevne pust sovner også omsider Even.


	18. Tirsdag 14. februar

KL 11.30

Isak, Even, Magnus, Mahdi og Jonas sitter i kantina og spiser. Litt bortenfor sitter også jentene. 

”Ser dere at Vilde ser sånn på meg i dag” Magnus kikker bort mot bordet der jentegjengen sitter, og snur seg spørrende til gutta. Isak hadde også lagt merke til det ”Ja hun har kanskje det, svarte han. ”Magnus, du vet hvilken dag det er i dag sant?”, sier Even og ser på han. En forvirret Magnus tenker seg om ”ehh tirsdag?” Jonas sukker ”Du er så tulling Mags!” ”Hva?” Forvirrete Magnus ser om mulig enda mer forvirret ut. ”Det er jo Valentines day, er du helt noobs bro” Mahdi ser på Magnus og rister på hodet. ”Fuck” Magnus ser ut som han holder på å få panikk. ”Serr? Spør han. Player dere meg gutta?” Isak rister oppgitt på hodet. ”Mags helt serr, 14. februar er Valentines day. ”Hadde du glemt det Mags, det er lø ass!” Jonas ser på Magnus, rister på hodet og ler. ”Jeg visste da faen ikke at det er Valentines day” ”Faen, chicks liker sånt gjør de ikke?” Magnus ser spørrende på dem. ”Hva tror du da, de elsker det mann” Magnus ser fortvilet på Jonas og det ser ut som han skulle ønske Jonas hadde svart at de hatet det. ”Hva gjør man på Valentines da?” ”Kjøper blomster, gave, går ut å spiser middag på romantisk restaurant og sånt” Mahdi trekker på skuldrene og ser på Magnus. ”Gjør dere sånt?” Magnus ser spørrende på Even og Isak som begge rister på hodet. ”Nå er ikke vi chicks da, sier Even og ler.   
Magnus så ut som han hadde falt ned fra månen, han var superstressa og visste ikke hva han skulle gjøre. ”Har dere noe restauranttips?” Mags så rådvill ut der han satt og var desperat etter tips. De gav ham noen forslag og Magnus gikk litt vekk for å ringe. 10 min etterpå kom han tilbake med hodet nedpå knærne. ”Det er jo ikke et jævla bord ledig på en eneste restaurant i denne byen i dag” Magnus rister fortvilet på hodet og setter seg ned igjen! ”Dere får gå på macern da” ler Isak. ”Kan vi det?” Magnus ser spørrende på Isak som himler med øynene. ”Nei, Mags du kan ikke ta med deg Vilde på macern på Valentines day, det var kødd!”   
”Kollektivet da?” sier Even lavt så bare Isak kan hører det. Isak tenker seg om et øyeblikk og tekster Eskild. Det plinger i telefonen et øyeblikk etterpå og han nikker til Even. Magnus, vi har kanskje en løsning, hvis du er keen?” Magnus lyste opp som en hundevalp som hadde fått kjøttbein. Han så spent mot Even og lyttet.   
”Magnus, etter skolen møter du Eskild også hjelper han deg med å kjøpe gave ait?” Magnus ser på Even og nikker til svar. ”Isak, du og jeg går å handler og lager mat. Også stikker vi innom polet på veien og kjøper en flaske vin.”Yes sir” Isak flirer til Even som svarer med å kysse ham på kinnet. ”Jonas du informerer Eva om planen slik at hun kan oppholde Vilde”? Jonas ser på Even og nikker til svar. Mahdi du blir med oss, du vet hvordan en støvsuger virker sant?” Mahdi gir Even fingeren som svar, og flirer. 

Magnus sitter å prøver å puste, og henge med på planen som Even/Egon Olsen har kokt sammen. Dette bør gå fint tenker Isak og er helt imponert over den fine kjæresten sin.

KL. 18.30 

Even, Isak og Mahdi kom seg både innom butikken og polet på vei hjem. De hadde støvsugd, dekket på bord og laget mat. Even hadde laget mat i hvert fall, og de andre hadde fungert godt som lærlinger. På menyen var det biff, bakt potet, baconsurret asparges og peppersaus. Isak hadde rørt sammen sjokolademousse til dessert som stod i kjøleskapet sammen med hvitvinen. Eskild hadde ordnet litt på borddekkingen, tent duftlys og pyntet med friske blomster da han var kommet hjem fra shoppingen med Magnus. Bortsett fra det hadde han vært ganske så fornøyd med innsatsen til gutta. Mahdi var gått hjem og de skulle også straks stikke. Isak hadde fått melding om at Magnus var å hentet Vilde og at de var på vei. Eskild ble igjen til Magnus og Vilde kom, og så skulle han også snike seg stille ut av kollektivet. 

Ute på gata gikk Even og Isak hånd i hånd, ganske så fornøyde med operasjon ”Rescue Mags”. ”Nå er det opp til Mags å ikke fucke det opp ass, vi har gjort alt vi kan i hvert fall” Isak ser på Even som nikker bekreftende og smiler. Det var ganske hyggelig tenkte Isak, å gå hånd i hånd med kjæresten sin slik så mange andre også gjorde i dag. Det var flere smilende par enn vanlig ute, både med og uten rosebuketter. De går et lite stykke før Even stopper opp, ”Jeg er sulten jeg, er du?” han ser spørrende på Isak. Isak nikker bekreftende. De hadde jo kun laget mat i dag og ikke spist selv. ”Macern da?" spør Even og peker på McDonalds restauranten oppe i gata. ”Eller er du for fin for macern på Valentines day? Even dulter borti Isak og flirer. Isak himler med øynene, kysser Even og svarer, ”Macern høres helt perrfekt ut”

KL 23.30 

Mags var veldig happy på gruppechatten da han hadde kommet fra daten med Vilde.

Mags: Takk gutta, dere redda meg ass!   
Isak: Daten gikk bra?   
Mags: Veldig bra, jeg sa det til henne!   
Mahdi: Sa hva da?   
Jonas:?  
Mags: At jeg elsker henne!   
Isak: Oj, wow! Gjør du det, elsker henne?   
Jonas: Bra Mags! Hva sa hun?   
Mahdi: Way to go bror!   
Mags: Jeg tror det, hvordan vet man det egentlig? Hvordan visste du at du elsket Even da?   
Mags: Hun følte det samme.  
Isak: Jeg tror du bare vet det, det var sånn for meg med Even..   
Mags: Da vet jeg det, at jeg elsker Vilde. Takk gutta! Ringer Vilde jeg, må si god natt :)   
Isak: Natta Mags! 

Isak og Even ligger under dynen tett inntil hverandre som de pleier. "Godt tenkt idag ass, Mags var veldig fornøyd" Isak smilte til Even. "Vellykka date altså?" Even ser spørrende på Isak "Mhm veldig" "Han hadde sagt at han elsket henne" "Wow" sier Even, "bra jobba av Mags ass" Isak smiler, "han spurte hvordan jeg visste at jeg elsker deg" Isak gir Even ett kyss på kinnet. "Hva svarte du da?" Even stryker Isak mykt over håret "Jeg svarte at jeg bare visste det" Even kysser Isak lett, "bra at jeg bare vet at jeg elsker deg også da" Even legger armen rundt Isak og stryker han nedover den bare armen. "Synes du det var dumt at vi ikke feira Valentinsdag?" Even ser på Isak, som rister på hode og ler. "Neiass, trenger jo ikke en egen dag for det, jeg synes vi feirer hver dag jeg." Isak smiler lurt til Even. Even bøyer seg ned å kysser Isak mykt. "Du er så smart du" Isak gliser som svar. "Synes Maccern daten vår var bra jeg" Even nikker bekreftende, "Det synes jeg også" De ligger stille en liten stund før Even plutselig utbryter "Det er så godt å elske deg Isak" Even trykker Isak godt inntil seg og begraver nesen i håret hans. "Du ble ikke litt soft og klissete nå da?" Isak gliser ertende til Even. "Digg med kliss" svarer Even og legger seg oppå ham. Even begraver hendene i håret på Isak og finner leppene hans. Kyssene er harde, lidenskapelig og kjærlige. Isak legger hendene sine rundt Even og stryker han lett over ryggen. Pusten deres blir tyngre, hender drar på oppdagelsesferd, og mens de ligger der under dyna hud mot hud, er alt annet en dem to fullstendig glemt..


	19. Onsdag 15. februar

KL. 16.20

Isak og Even har akkurat hoppet av banen og går hånd i hånd i et velkjent nabolag, i hvert fall for Isak. Isak er spent, moren hørtes grei ut i telefonen og sa hun gledet seg til de kom. Han er likevel nervøs for hvordan det kommer til å gå. «Nervøs baby?» Even ser granskende på Isak. Isak nikker og kjenner at han har en ekkel knute i magen. Even klemmer hånden hans forsiktig «Det går bra, ikke ta noe sorger på forskudd» Isak lurer på hva han skulle gjort uten Even, men er glad for at han slipper å tenke på det. De går en stund stille, hånd i hånd. De trenger ikke alltid å snakke. De vet, forstår og støtter likevel. Uten å bruke ord, bare ved å være der. «Inn her» Isak peker på et grått rekkehus. Even legger armene rundt Isak og klemmer han inntil seg. Han legger ansiktet til Isak i hendene sine og kysser ham. «Jeg elsker deg, og er her for deg uansett. ok?» Isak nikker og Even fortsetter «Isak du må ikke glemme, at er det en som vet hvordan det er å ha dårlige dager, og at ting går opp og ned så er det meg» Isak nikket igjen og smilte forsiktig. Han visste at Even nok kunne relatere seg mye mer til moren hans enn han egentlig var klar over. Even kysser Isak igjen og holder rundt ham. «Klar til å gå inn nå?» Even ser spørrende på Isak. «Jeg er klar» svarer han og smiler til Even. Isak tar Evens hånd og de går sammen bort til døren og ringer på.

KL. 18.00

Isak og Even står på kjøkkenet, de hadde tilbydd seg å ta av bordet. I stua ligger Marianne på sofaen under ett teppe. Hun hadde beklaget og sagt at hun var litt trøtt pga. dårlig søvn den natten. Isak hadde foreslått at hun skulle hvile seg litt, og så kunne de rydde av. Moren hadde vært takknemlig og lagt seg på sofaen en liten stund. Formen hennes var fin i dag tenkte Isak, hun hadde laget spagetti. Moren hadde heldigvis lært seg at det var greit å gjøre det enkelt. Det var ofte når hun hadde så mye tanker og planer at ting gikk galt. Hun ble så lei seg når hun ikke mestret, når noe gikk gale og hun ikke fikk det til slik som hun hadde tenkt. Isak hadde hatt med blomster, tulipaner han visste at moren likte dem. Nå stod de i en vase midt på bordet. «Moren din er veldig hyggelig» Isak smilte til Even, han var glad for at han synes det. Isak hadde ikke tatt med seg Even hjem til moren før. Det hadde vært så ustabilt. Det var først nå formen hennes var bedre, den var mer stabil. Han ville også at hun skulle få litt tid til å venne seg til at han var sammen med Even. Det så heldigvis ut som hun likte ham. Ikke det at Isak skjønte hvordan det skulle gå an å ikke like Even. «Hva smiler du av?» Even ser bort på Isak mens han sette tallerkenene inn i oppvaskmaskinen. «Jeg er bare lettet og glad for at dette går så bra» Even gir Isak en klem og hvisker i øret hans «Jeg sa du ikke skulle bekymre deg» Even kysser Isak på kinnet, før han lukker igjen oppvaskmaskinen. «Mamma nevnte noe om is gjorde hun ikke?» Isak åpnet frysen og tok ut en uåpnet boks sjokoladeis og satt den til tining på kjøkkenbenken. De fant frem skjeer og skåler og dekket på til dessert. «Mamma, er du klar for dessert nå?» Isak strøk moren over armen og Marianne våknet. Moren reiste seg opp i sofaen og kom plutselig på isen. «Jeg har kjøpt is» sier hun . Isak smiler, «Vi har funnet frem isen vi mamma og dekket på, så alt er klart. Marianne gir gutten sin en klem og sier «Du er flink du Isaken min»   
De satte seg ved bordet og spiste is. Marianne lurte på hva Even sine planer var når han var ferdig på Nissen, og spurte om hvordan det gikk med skolearbeidet til Isak. Det var mye hyggeligere å sitte slik med mammaen og Even enn han hadde drømt om. Han hadde vært redd for at det skulle bli rart og kleint. Marianne og Even kom godt overens noe Isak var veldig glad for. Han bestemte seg for at han fra nå av skulle bli mye flinkere å besøke moren sin, han trengte mammaen sin og visste det at hun også trengte ham.

KL. 23.53

"Tusen takk for ar du ble med meg til mamma idag" Isak legger seg enda tettere inntil Even i senga og stryker fingrene over de få hårstråene på brystet hans. Even smiler og kysser Isak. "Det er ikke noe å takke for baby, det var kjempekoselig hos mammaen din" Det hadde vært koselig tenkte Isak og smilte. 

Han hadde vært så lett til sinns da de reiste hjem igjen til kollektivet tidligere. Helt komfortabel med å forlate Marianne. Hun hadde kontroll hun over både seg selv og omgivelsene. Isak skulle holde løftet sitt om å besøke henne oftere, det måtte han for begges del. 

"Hva tenker du på? Det så ut som du var litt borte" Even planter et kyss på leppene til Isak . "Jeg tenkte bare på mamma" Han smiler til Even, fine forståelsesfulle Even. Even vet, Even forstår, Even har selv vært der og kommer til å havne der igjen. Da er det Isaks tur til å være sterk nok for dem begge. Akkurat nå synes Isak det er godt å bli passet på, å bli tatt vare på, støttet og hjulpet. Fremdeles må Isak av og til lukke øynene og åpne dem igjen, for å se at Even virkelig er der. Det føles litt uvirkelig at det hadde endt opp med dem to, Isak og Even. "Jeg var solgt første gang du sa Halla til meg, vet du det?" Isak ser på Even, som smiler tilbake til Isak. "Jeg var solgt første gang jeg så deg" Even holder Isak tett inntil seg. Passer på ham, beskytter ham og elsker ham. Even snur ansiktet sitt mot Isaks og de ligger med nesene tett inntil hverandre. Isak ligger oppå Evens arm, og Evens fingre stryker nedover ryggen hans. Evens andre hånd leker med de lyse lokkene på Isaks hode. Leppene deres finner hverandre, mykt, varmt og lenge. Føtter tvinnes sammen og hviskende "Jeg elsker deg" blir utvekslet i nattemørket.


	20. Fredag 17. februar

KL. 00.00

Isak og Even ligger nakne under dyna. Regler er til for å brytes, men ikke denne. Det er en jævlig god regel tenker Isak. Even sin regel om at under dyna i senga skal de alltid være naken. Even ligger på magen i senga med ansiktet vendt mot Isak. Isak stryker fingrene nedover Evens rygg. Han lar fingrene gli over rumpeballene hans før han igjen stryker dem oppover den bare ryggen hans.   
Even ligger med lukkede øyne og nyter Isaks berøringer, det rykker litt i munnvikene hans. "Det kiler, men er jævlig digg da" Isak fortsetter med å la fingrene danse over ryggen til Even, opp og ned igjen. For hver gang beveger han fingrene litt lenger ned enn sist. Rykningen i munnviken blir byttet ut med et gisp når Isaks fingre når så langt som de klarer å komme. Han merker at Even blir opphisset av berøringen. Evens øyne er nå åpne, vidåpne. Isak elsker at han har den effekten på Even. Han elsker å sette ham ut av spill, ta kontrollen og la Even miste den. Even snur seg på siden og tar tak i Isak og drar ham inntil seg. Even kysser Isak, hardt og lenge. Isak merker at Even har like stor effekt på Isak som motsatt. Nå er Isaks pust like tung som Evens. Even kysser ham på kinnet og biter han lett i øreflippen. Isak kjenner kroppen spenner seg, han blir varm innvendig. "Hva er det du gjør med meg"? hvisker Isak i Evens øre før han biter lett i hans øreflipp. "Jeg gjør bare akkurat det samme som du gjør med meg." svarer Even. Even kysser ham hardt og lenge, og Isak gjengjelder kysset desperat. Tungene deres møtes, pusten blir tyngre og i denne stund dreier alt seg om dem to, og ingenting annet..


	21. Søndag 19. februar

KL. 00.50

Eskild hadde ment det hadde vært så lenge siden det bare hadde vært dem, så i kveld hadde de kollektivet vors. Det var egentlig ganske chill å slippe å forholde seg til så veldig mange mennesker tenkte Isak. De hadde klart å ha det ganske moro bare dem. Eskild, Noora, Linn, Even og han selv. Isak tenkte at etter Gabrielle ble han aldri overraska over Even mer når det gjaldt musikk, men der tok han feil. I kveld hadde han vært vitne til Eskild og Even som sang duett til Britney Spears oppå stuebordet. Isak kjente han var full, veldig full. Full og glad. Han lente hodet inntil Evens skulder og lå slik å smilte. Even så på ham og gliste ”Alt bra eller?” Isak nikket til svar. ”Har du fått i deg litt mange av de greiene til Eskild eller?” Isak fortsatte å glise og nikket igjen til svar. Even lo, en herlig bekymringsløs latter. Isak elsket å høre Even le, det var den beste lyden han visste om. ”Eeeven kom a” Even så på Isak som bare ristet på hodet og viftet Even avgårde. Eskild var klar til å ta han i mot og på et øyeblikk var de i full gang med ny duett. Denne gangen shaket og sang de til ”Toxic” ”Hvem er han fyren der?” Isak så på Noora som hadde satt seg ved siden av ham i sofaen, og så mot Even. Hun ristet på hodet og smilte. Isak trodde at hun også hadde fått i seg noen av de livsfarlige drinkene til Eskild. Isak så på Even som smilte til ham og vinket ham bort. Isak reiste seg på noe ustødige bein og vaklet bort til Even. Isak snublet og Even tok ham i mot. De falt på gulvet, mens de lo. En befriende bekymringsløs latter fra dem begge. ”Hva var det i de greiene du laget?” får Even frem mellom hikstene og ser spørrende på Eskild. . Eskild bare trekker på skuldrene og gliser.” ”Det lille venn, det vil du ikke vite” Even snur seg mot Isak og gir ham et raskt kyss. ”Jeg tror kanskje jeg skal prøve å få han kjekkasen her i seng jeg” Even ser på de andre som nikker tilbake. Både Noora og Linn så ut som de synes det var en god ide. For Linn betød det at hun også kunne gå å legge seg. Isak hadde nesten besvimt i armene til Even og tenkte nøyaktig det samme som Even, hva var det egentlig i de greiene til Eskild? ”Jeg får bli med han søte fyren her jeg, tror ikke han klarer å finne senga alene” ”Natta da dere” Noora og Linn smiler til dem. Eskild trekker på skuldrene, ”God natt da, pingler” Det siste sa han hviskende, men ville egentlig at de skulle høre det, og det gjorde de også. ”Takk for i dag dere, det har vært en morsom kveld” Even drar Isak opp og støtter ham bortover. Isak klarer ikke konse, han prøver å stå på beina men kjenner de er som gele. Even holder han oppe, deilige Even, jævlig deilige Even. Isak kjenner at selv om beina sliter, er det noe annet som helt fint klarer å stå av seg selv. Han kjenner han er var i kroppen, og ikke bare av alkoholen.   
Alle så ut som de synes det var helt greit å avslutte festen, utenom Eskild da. Han prøvde seg på å gi dem dårlig samvittighet for at de gav seg. Det funket dårlig, og Eskild ristet på hodet av dem og tastet på mobilen. Det ble vel byen på han tenkte Isak. ”Nå er det nok alko på deg” sa Even til Isak og gliste. Isak satte ene foten foran den andre og gav seg ikke før han var kommet inn på rommet og landet i senga.

SØNDAG 19.02 KL 01.05 

Isak kjente han var full, men ikke så full. Selv om beina ikke var helt samarbeidsvillig kjente han at andre deler av kroppen fungerte helt som de skulle. Even hadde oppdaget det samme. Han skulle være grei å hjelpe Isak av med klærne, først sokkene og så buksa. Han åpnet smekket til Isak og dro buksa nedover. Isak reagerte da Even streifa over boxeren hans med hånda. ”Serr Isak?” Even ser overraska ut, Isak bare nikker og gliser. Han er tent, veldig tent på Even. Even slenger fra seg Isaks bukser og tar av seg sine egne. Han gliser til Isak og legger seg oppi senga sammen med ham. Isak legger armene rundt nakken hans og leppene deres møtes. Hardt og desperat. Even begraver hendene sine i håret til Isak. De ligger tett inntil hverandre, kysser og kjærtegner hverandre. Desperate kyss, fingre overalt. De får ikke nok av hverandre, Isak og Even. Isak kjenner at Even også har lyst på ham. Isak blir enda kåtere av å kjenne at Even også er hard. Isak lar hånda skli nedover magen til Even. Han lar fingertuppene leke med de få hårstråene Even har på magen før han fører hånda ned på innsiden av boxeren hans. ”Du er så jævlig deilig Even” Isak stryker på ham, og ser på Even. Even gisper og presser leppene sine mot Isaks. Hardt, lidenskapelig og kjærlig. Isak klarer ikke vente lenger, og Even tenker det samme. Isak hjelper Even av med resten av klærne og Even hjelper Isak. I det mørke rommet til Isak, smelter kroppene deres sammen til en. Full, forelska og lykkelig!


	22. Mandag 20. februar

KL. 07.15 

"God morgen baby" Even lener seg bort til ham og kysser Isak på pannen før han treffer leppene hans. Even så alltid så mye kvikkere ut enn han selv om morgenen. Ikke det at Isak skjønte hvorfor det skulle være morgen allerede. Even var mye mer morgenfugl enn han selv. Kl 7 i ferien synes Isak var litt vel i tidligste laget.   
Han er jævlig søt da tenker Isak, smilende med håret til alle kanter. Han stryker Even over bustehåret og sier "God morgen" til Even også. Isak kysser Even, forsiktig og kjærlig. Han stryker ham over kinnet og legger hodet tilbake på puta.   
Det er så deilig å våkne opp sammen med Even. Det at den første han ser når han våknet om morgenen, er han som får blodet til å bruse og hjertet til å banke fortere. Isak kryper inntil den nakne kroppen til Even. Even legger armen rundt Isak og trekker ham inntil seg. Even kysser Isak på pannen igjen. Den ledige hånda bruker han til å stryke Isak over brystet. Små sirkelbevegelser, det var beroligende tenkte Isak. Mens byen utenfor begynte å våkne til liv, trenger ikke de det, ikke idag. Isak kjenner at øynene glir igjen der han ligger tett inntil en naken Even. Det er varmt, trygt og godt. Even brettet dyna godt over begge og prøver å sove igjen han også.

KL 09.45

Isak åpner øynene. Det er blitt lyst ute, og noen lysstråler kommer inn fra det oransje teppe foran vinduet. Han ligger fremdeles tett inntil Evens nakne kropp. Ingenting er bedre enn å våkne på den måten. Isak er mer våken nå en tidligere, det er andre deler av kroppen hans også. Even er så jævlig deilig. Han er så fin, sovende i senga til Isak. Isak klarer ikke å la være, han må ta på ham, røre ved ham, kjenne at han er der. Isak fører hånden sin under dynen og stryker fingrene over brystet til Even, han rører på seg men våkner ikke. Han stryker fingrene nedover brystet hans videre nedover magen og enda lenger ned. Isak stryker på Even, og kjenner at han reiser seg. Han lar fingrene gli opp og ned langs, før han kiler han forsiktig på ballene. Han tar dem i hendene sine og kjærtegner dem forsiktig. Even vrir på seg. Isak ser opp, og ser at Even har åpnet øynene. Han ligger og gliser tydelig fornøyd med behandlingen. «Dette var digg å våkne til» Even fortsetter å ligge der å glise som en tulling. «Diggere skal det bli» sier Isak og gliser tilbake til Even. Isak bøyer seg frem og kysser Even, han biter ham lett i leppen og Even stønner. Fremdeles er Isaks fingre på oppdagelsesferd mellom beina på Even. Isak beveger munnen bort til Evens øre og biter ham lett i øreflippen, før han kysser Even nedover nakken. Isak planter lette kyss nedover brystet til hans. Even ligger med lukkete øyne og nyter hver berørelse. Isak elsker å se Even ha det bra, og elsker enda mer at det er han som får ham til å ha det så bra. Isak fortsetter å plante lette kyss nedover Evens mage, han smiler lurt til Even før han kysser ham enda lenger nede. Isak tar Even i munnen og suger lett, samtidig som han kjærtegner ballene hans. Even stønner, Isak elsker å høre Even stønne. Det tenner han bare enda mer. Isak kysser ham nedover og lar tungen gli over ballene hans. Even stønner igjen, høyere denne gangen. «Fy faen Isak» hvisker han, etterfulgt av «Jeg må ha deg nå» gjennom sammenbitte tenner. Even tar tak i Isak og drar han oppover. Han legger ansiktet til Isak mellom hendene, og kysser ham heftig mens han synker inn i Isak. Even flytter hendene og tar et godt tak om Isaks rumpeballer. Begge stønner, gisper og nyter hverandre. Isak ser at Evens øyne blir større. Pusten hans blir tyngre, kroppen spenner seg og han gir fra seg en lyd som ikke kan kategoriseres som stille. Even puster tungt ut og Isak kollapser oppå ham. De kysser heftig videre og smiler lurt til hverandre. På et øyeblikk ligger Isak underst med Even oppå og det er hans tur til å synke inn i.

KL. 13.13

Isak og Even hadde etter en dusj og frokost gått inn igjen på rommet. De skulle spise pizza med gutta seinere i dag, men den første feriedagen skulle de nyte sammen, bare de to. Både Eskild og Noora var på jobb, og Linn var reist hjem for noen dager. «Digg å ha kåken for seg selv i dag da» Even smiler til Isak. «Mhm, tror det var bra vi var alene tidligere i dag» svarer han. «Hva mener du med det?» Even flirer. «Du var ikke akkurat stille» Isak ser på Even som smiler, «sjæl ass, men det er bare fordi du er så jævlig deilig Isak» «Det er du også» Isak strekker seg og gir Even et kyss. Even besvarer kysset kjærlig. Isak gisper, og han merker at han reagerer på kysset. Han får aldri nok av kjæresten sin. Den sykt deilige, snille gode kjæresten sin. Isak kjenner suget i magen når han tenker på det at Even er hans. Fine glade Even som sitter i senga hans i bare boxer og t-skjorte, med fuktig bustete hår. Isak sitter å ser på Even og smiler. «Sitter du å ser på meg?» Even hever øyenbrynene og gliser, «Mhm» svarer Isak. «Jeg bare ser på den fine kjæresten min og tenker på hvor vanvittig høyt jeg elsker ham» «Kom her baby» Even tar armen rundt Isak og trekker han godt inntil seg. Even kysser Isak på kinnet, og Isak legger hodet på skulderen hans. Even borrer nesen ned i det fuktige håret hans. «Jeg elsker deg også Isak, så uendelig høyt» De sitter slik en liten stund, Isak med hodet på skulderen til Even og Even med ansiktet ned i håret til Isak. Even stryker Isak over armen med jevne bevegelser. «Du har reddet meg Isak, vet du det?» «Reddet deg?» Isak løfter opp hodet og ser på Even som nikker. «Du har reddet meg fra et forhold som var ganske dritt og du har reddet meg fra meg selv.» Even tar en kort pause før han fortsetter. «Du har lært meg å være meg selv Isak. Du har lært meg å akseptere meg selv og like meg selv.» Isak ser Even inn i øynene og hvisker «Hvordan?» Even kysser Isak på pannen og trekker pusten, «Ved å elske meg Isak, for akkurat den jeg er» Isak kjenner det svir i øynene, av Evens brutale ærlighet. Isak kjenner det er både godt og litt skummelt at han har så mye å si hvor hvordan Even har det. Isak vet at Even har hatt det vondt, og hater å tenke på det. Han vil at Even skal smile og være glad. Det å høre Even le er det beste som finnes. «Jeg kommer alltid til å elske deg Even, for akkurat den du er» Isak kysser Even og setter seg igjen godt til rette i armkroken hans. Even holder Isak godt fast som om han sørger for at Isak ikke skal gå noe sted. Han trenger ikke være redd. Isak har ikke tenkt å bevege seg så mye som en millimeter, han har det nemlig helt perfekt akkurat der han er.

Mandag 17:20 

"Chili?" Even ser spørrende bort på Isak.   
"Always chili" Isak smiler og blunker.   
"Vi liker det hot ass" Even snitter opp den røde chilien og kutter i små biter med stødig hånd. Isak sitter på kjøkkenbenken og ser på hans egen personlige mesterkokk lage guacamole til kveldens nachos. De har leiligheten for seg selv i hele kveld. De har sovet lenge, ryddet, luftet og vasket rommet, badet og stua. Kjøkkenet tok Noora i går. Det dufter digg på kjøkkenet. Krydder, lime, hvitløk og basilikum. Over høyttaleren kommer det deilige toner fra NAS. The Message minner Isak om den første kvelden deres sammen. Da var de hos Even. Alt var nytt og spennende. Isak hadde ikke klart å ta øynene fra Even. Han måtte bare se på den kjekke gutten. Studere ham. Spørsmålene som surret rundt i hodet, de fremmede følelsene som dirret i kroppen hans. Det var en helt spesiell kveld. Men så hadde Sonja kommet, og Isak hadde blitt forvirret. Hadde han tolket alle signaler feil? Tiden etter hadde vært totalt kaos. Han følte at alt glapp. Han støtte til og med kompisene sine fra seg. Til og med Jonas. Det med Emma hadde vært et forsøk på å reparere det åpne såret han hadde inni seg. Men han hadde følt seg bare enda mer fanget og sår. Nå hadde mye forandret seg. Han kjenner på den friheten det er å kunne være sammen med den han elsker. At alt er åpent og normalt. Det er lenge siden han har følt seg så normal.  
"Øl?" Even har åpnet en flaske corona og stappet en limebåt oppi. Isak våkner opp av tankerekken sin og smiler bekreftende. Han tar en slurk og hopper ned fra benken. "Skal jeg hjelpe til med no?"  
"Ja du kan lage salsa" Even setter plast på bollen med guacamole og setter den i kjøleskapet.  
Isak stirrer forbløffet bort på Even.   
"Hva? Har du ikke laget salsa før?" Even hever øyenbrynene og smiler lurt.  
"Ikke vært så nørd a. Selvfølgelig vet jeg hvordan man lager salsa. Jeg er jo salsamasteren." Isak tar en ny slurk av ølen, kremter og retter seg opp.   
Even ler. De ler begge to. Så går de i gang med å og kutte tomatene sammen. Isak tenker ikke lenger på det som var. Han tenker på det som er nå. Og akkurat nå er alt chill og dritdigg.

KL 20.20

Isak og Even sitter på pizzasjappa og spiser pizza sammen med Mahdi, Magnus og Jonas. Fem gutter, bekymringsløse, smilende og fleipende. Kamerater og kjærester. «Hva har EVAK gjort på i dag da?» Magnus ser skøyeraktig bort på Isak og Even. «Mags» utbryter Isak litt oppgitt, mens Even bare ler. «Vil du virkelig vite det Magnus?» Even hever øyenbrynene og ser på Magnus. Han trekker på skuldrene og sier flirende, «dere har vel bare banga i hele dag.» Even ler «noe sånt ja» svarer han og ser på Isak. Ingenting er kleint lenger tenker Isak og gir igjen til Magnus med samme mynt. «Du a Mags, noe banging på deg og Vilde da?» Magnus smiler og nikker fornøyd. Det virker som han har fått teken på banginga, Isak ler av tanken med er glad på vegne av kompisen. «Dere da gutter, noen damer på dere?» Even ser spørrende på Jonas og Mahdi. «Hadde ikke du en greie med en av dansechicksa i tredje?» Isak ser spørrende på Jonas. «Tror ikke det blir noe mer av det ass», svarer han og tar et tygg av pizzastykket sitt. «Du har jo faen mer draget på damene enn de gutta der du» Magnus ser på Isak og peker så på Mahdi og Jonas. «Enda du er homo og sammen med han kjekkasen der.» Magnus blikk stopper ved Even. Isak smiler, og rimelig fornøyd med å skulle være den som hadde mest draget. Mags var ikke så aller verst noen ganger. «Deg a Mahdi?» Even ser på Mahdi som tenker mens han tar en slurk av colaen. «Jeg tar det chill, ekke noe å stresse med, det kommer ass» Gutta nikket bekreftende, det gjør nok det. Isak legger hånden sin på låret til Even under bordet, og Even legger sin hånd oppå Isaks. De smiler til hverandre, og Even klemmer Isaks hånd kjærlig. De fem gutta ler, spiser pizza og drikker cola. Snakker om damer, fyrer, skole og venner. Jonas foreslår at de kanskje kan dra på hytta hans noen dager seinere i ferien, en ide de andre guttene umiddelbart blir veldig gira på.

KL. 21.30

Isak og Even har sagt hade til resten av gutta og går hånd i hånd hjemover. Isak er glad og fornøyd men også litt betenkt. Han tenkte litt på noe Magnus sa. «Jeg har tenkt på en ting, og lurer på om du har et bedre svar enn det jeg har» Even ser på Isak, og en forvirret Isak venter på hva mer Even skal si. Even fortsetter «Jeg tenkte bare på at Magnus omtalte deg som homo som om det var en selvfølge, er du det liksom?» Even hadde tenkt akkurat det samme som han selv. Isak hadde ikke selv rukket å definere hvem han var, det var omgivelsene som på en måte hadde gjort det for ham. Han hadde vært forvirret av følelsene sine da han først følte som han følte for Even. Det første han selv hadde tenkt var at han var homo, men det er vanskelig å si helt sikkert. Isak trekker på skuldrene «Jeg vet ikke helt, jeg har bare tenkt så langt som at jeg er en gutt som elsker en annen gutt og slått meg til ro med det» «Jeg forstår jo hvorfor Mags sier som han sier da» fortsetter Isak. «Når to gutter er kjærester, er det jo kanskje ikke rart at folk automatisk kaller dem for homo, jeg ville nok gjort det selv» Isak tenker litt før han fortsetter, «Hva tenker du da?» Isak ser spørrende på Even. «Jeg vet ikke helt jeg heller ass, jeg vet bare at jeg er meg og at jeg elsker deg.» «Jeg bryr meg ikke om folk kaller meg homo, og Magnus mener i hvert fall ikke noe vondt med det.» Isak sier seg enig og Even fortsetter. «Det er vel bare det at jeg tror verden er mer nyansert enn det. Alle har ikke en definisjon på hva de er, og det er heller ikke nødvendig» Even ser på Isak som nikker forstående. Isak føler det på nøyaktig samme måte. «Jeg har aldri hatt samme følelsene for Sonja som jeg har for deg, men det har ikke nødvendigvis noe med at hun er jente og du er gutt. Even ser Isak inn i øynene «Det handler mer om at du er du» Even legger armene rundt Isak og kysser ham. Isak smiler til Even og sier hviskende «og det er bare du som kan føle det du føler» Isak ser opp på Even og kysser ham igjen. Even fletter fingrene sine inn i Isaks og de går videre hjemover. Ute i den kalde februarkvelden. To gutter som er kjærester, men som bare ser på seg selv som det. Ingen merkelapper, eller definisjoner og ikke satt i bås. To gutter som begge i dette øyeblikket, kjenner på det at verden er mye mer nyansert enn bare svart og hvitt.

KL 23.23 

Siden Noora og Eskild skulle tidlig på jobb igjen i morgen synes de   
det bare var greit at Isak og Even sa god natt nå og tuslet inn på rommet. Innenfor døren presser Even, Isak mot veggen og kysset ham lidenskapelig og desperat. Kysset minnet om den gangen Even hadde kommet da han hadde hatt gutta på vors, og de ble kasta ut bakveien med feile sko. Den kvelden hadde vært første gangen, første gangen til Isak og Even. Det hadde blitt mange ganger etter det, mange deilige stunder. Han og Even hud mot hud. Isak åpner øynene og ser inn i Evens, de er fulle av begjær og fulle av lyst. Leppene deres er presset mot hverandre. Even tar tak i t-skjorta til Isak og drar den over hodet hans. Isak drar av Evens. Isak strekker armene ut og dytter Even bakover, dytter han helt til han faller ned på senga og han selv faller oppå. Leppene deres har ikke vært skilt fra hverandre mer enn et lite øyeblikk. Isak smiler lurt til Even og begynner å åpne bukseknappen hans. Even gisper når Isak stryker hånda over den harde kulen i boxeren hans. Isak tar tak i boxeren og drar den nedover beina til Even. Isak nyter synet, en kliss naken, kåt og opphisset Even på sengen. Isak har ikke tid til at Even skal hjelpe han av med klærne, lysten er for stor. Han er for desperat etter Even, desperat etter å nyte. Isak trakker ut av både bukser og boxer, han røsker av seg sokkene før han setter seg oppå Even. Han merker at Even er like desperat og like utålmodig som han selv. Isak aker seg nedover beina til Even, tar tak i ham og tar den i munnen forsiktig.Han lar tungen gli nedover og Even stønner av nytelse. Isak beveger kroppen sin oppover og lar Even forsvinner inn i ham, sakte og forsiktig. Isak stønner gjennom sammenbitte tenner og Even kveler et høylytt stønn. Leppene deres møtes i desperate kyss, desperat etter hverandre. Alltid. De synker sammen i senga under den store dyna, utmattet, fornøyde og jævlig lykkelig!


	23. Tirsdag 21. februar

KL 23.30

"Hva har man med seg på hyttetur da?" Even ser spørrende på Isak. Isak trekker på skuldrene, "trenger vel ikke å ha med så mye?" Gutta står på rommet til Isak, de har begge vært hjemom og stappa noe i hver sin bag. Nå står de og ser på virrvarret av strikkegensere, ullsokker og t-skjorter som ligger på senga. "Hot med strikkegenser da" sier Even og ser lurt på Isak. "Du synes strikkegenser er hot?" Isak ser flirende på Even. "I hvilken betydning da?" Even har tydeligvis ikke tenkt over at det har dobbel betydning. Han smiler og svarer "begge deler. Du er sikkert hot i strikkegenser, men det er jævlig varmt da" Isak tar opp den svarte Mariusgenseren sin tar den på seg og ser på Even. Han nikker, "du er jævlig hot i strikkegenser, men hottere uten" Even går bort til Isak, drar genseren hans over hodet og slenger den på senga. Han legger armene rundt Isak, trekker han inntil seg og kysser ham. Isak legger armene sine rundt livet til Even og besvarer kysset kjærlig. "Vi blir aldri ferdig å pakke hvis vi skal holde på sånn som dette" Isak smiler til Even som svarer "og ikke er det plass til å legge seg i senga heller" Gutta slipper hverandre motvillig og fortsetter pakkingen. En liten stund etterpå har de fått klærne sine opp i hver sin bag og er klare til morgendagens hyttetur med gutta. De slenger seg ned på sengen. "Stress med pakking ass" Even smiler til Isak som nikker bekreftende, pakking er stress tenker han. "Når drar vi i morgen?" Even ser på Isak. Isak tenker seg om, "eeh jeg tror Jonas sa at bussen gikk klokka 10, men skal sjekke" Isak tar opp mobilen sin og tekster Jonas. Et øyeblikk senere får han svar. "Jonas skriver at bussen går kl 10 så vi møtes halv" Isak kjente han gledet seg veldig til hyttetur med Even og gutta. Han hadde vært på hytta til Jonas mange ganger. Foreldrene hans hadde vært flinke til å ta Isak med, spesielt når ting hadde vært vanskelige hjemme. De viste, forstod og hjalp til når Isak trengte et pusterom. Isak var heldig som hadde Jonas. Slike kompiser som han var det ikke mange av, det var Isak sikker på. Han husker da han skulle fortelle Jonas om Even, han var redd for hva Jonas ville si, hvordan han ville reagere. Han burde jo visst at det ikke var noe å være redd for, og innerst inne hadde han jo visst det. Isak hadde reservert seg, var redd for at Jonas var sur på ham. Jonas forstod at det ikke hadde vært lett for Isak og støttet ham. Da Jonas reaksjon var "Han må slå opp med dama si ass" ble Isak likevel veldig lettet. "Hva tenker du på, en annen fyr?" Isak skvetter til og hopper ut av tankene. Han smiler til Even "Ja faktisk, men du trenger ikke bekymre deg" Isak lener seg frem og kysser Even. "Jeg tenkte bare på Jonas, og vennskapet vårt opp gjennom alle årene" Even nikker forståelsesfull, "Jonas er en bra fyr" Isak smiler, "Han er det" svarer han. "Men du?" sier Even og ser lurt på Isak. "Blir det noe privatliv på den hytta eller?" Isak smiler og skjønner hvor Even vil. "Jeg er redd for at det ikke blir det ass" Even smiler lurt og svarer "da tror jeg det er best vi benytter tiden godt nå" "Det tror jeg også" hvisker Isak tilbake. Isak bøyer seg frem og kysser Even. Even trekker Isak inntil seg og begraver hendene i håret hans. Forelskelsen iler gjennom kroppene deres, plagg forsvinner fort og det er igjen bare Isak og Even, hud mot hud.


	24. Onsdag 22. februar

KL 08.30

"God morgen baby" Even strekker seg bort å kysser Isak. Isak åpner øynene, han kjenner varmen bre seg gjennom kroppen. Dette er det beste måten å våkne på, han vil våkne sammen med Even for alltid. Isak kysser Even igjen, smiler til kjæresten sin og svarer "god morgen" Isak ser Even inn i øynene, ser på ham, studerer trekkene hans, de fyldige fine leppene til Even møter hans egne og Isak begraver hendene sine i det bustete håret til Even. For en vakker kjæreste han har, tenker han. "Åh så godt du er her" sier Even og ser alvorlig på Isak, "jeg hadde nemlig en vond drøm om at du ikke var her" Isak kysser Even på pannen "kom her baby" Even legger seg på skulderen til Isak. Isak legger armen rundt Even, trekker han godt inntil seg og stryker Even nedover armen. Even lukker øynene. Isak ser at slapper av og nyter nærheten. "Jeg kommer alltid til å være her, husk det" sier han og legger hodet sitt inntil Evens. "Vi må dessverre stå opp nå hvis vi skal rekke bussen" sier Isak og drar Even opp av sengen. "Dusjen sammen?" spør Even og smiler lurt. "Dusjen sammen" bekrefter Isak smilende.

 

KL 16.00 

De var kommet frem på hytta til Jonas for noen timer siden, og nå satt de i sofaen i stua og spilte TP og drakk øl. Gutta på hyttetur. Hytta til Jonas ligger ved sjøen så ingen snø, men bakken er dekket av et tynt lag med rim og det er kaldt ute. Inne er det varmt og godt. Det hadde vært en diskusjon om hvem som skulle sove hvor da de kom. Gutta hadde terget med at Isak og Even skulle sove på rommet med køyesenger, men de slapp unna. Mahdi og Magnus havnet der. De fant ut at det egentlig var et bedre alternativ enn dobbeltseng, så den ene av dem fikk Isak og Even. Det var digg å komme seg vekk litt, å bare være dem 5. Even hadde så raskt glidd inn som en av gutta. En i gjengen. Han hadde fortsatt sine venner i tredje, men han hadde aldri rukket å knytte så tette bånd med dem på den korte tiden han hadde kjent dem. Det var annerledes med Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus. De aksepterte, inkluderte og respekterte. Det var Jonas som først hadde blitt kjent med dem. Før var det bare Isak og Jonas, også etter hvert Eva da. Isak hadde vært litt skeptisk først, ikke til Magnus, for han var jo bare Mags, men til Mahdi. Han hadde ikke helt visst hvor han hadde Mahdi. Var de bekjente, eller kompiser eller hva? Det hadde vært vanskelig å plassere ham. Nå visste Isak. De var kompiser, gode kompiser. Utenom Jonas var det Mahdi som håndterte det at Isak var blitt sammen med Even best. Mahdi kom med gode råd, støttet og hjalp. Det var spesielt etter den gangen i kantina da han fortalte gutta om Even, han visste nøyaktig hvor han hadde Mahdi. Mahdi var en han virkelig kunne stole på og regne med. Det forstod han da. Isak måtte le da han tenkte på da Even kom på uventet besøk og Mahdi ledet an rømningen ut bakveien. Isak var heldig det visste han. Han hadde venner, gode venner. Det var ingen selvfølge, spesielt ikke etter at han hadde skjøvet dem vekk fra seg i høst. 

«Faen ass, dette gidder jeg ikke» Magnus tapte i TP, igjen. Isak måtte le, Magnus var en skikkelig dårlig taper. Jonas la vekk spillet og de begynte å prate om damer. Isak lyttet, fulgte med, og lo av samtalen. «Helt over med hu dansechicksa nå?» Even ser spørrende på Jonas. «Ja ass, det var egentlig aldri noe som ordentlig begynte» «Hun ene i første er fin, hun venninna til hun Emma» Mahdi ser spørrende på Isak, om Isak skjønner hvem han mener. «Du vet hu blonde» «Maria?» spør Isak, og Mahdi nikker bekreftende «ja Maria.» «Du mekka aldri noe nytt vors du, etter at du ditcha oss» Mahdi ser på Isak men med et smil om munnen. «Jeg vet du endte opp med han der» Magnus peker på Even, «men hva skjedde egentlig den dagen?» Isak og Even ser på hverandre og smiler. «Jeg skulle mekke øl!» Isak prøver å høres overbevisende ut, men gutta bare ler. «Det som var greia var at Eskild var på jobb så han kunne ikke kjøpe. Jeg stod å teksta med han på trikken da jeg plutselig så at jeg stod rett ved siden av Even.» Isak trekker pusten og forsetter. «Vi starta med noe klein småprat også tenkte jeg fuck it og spurte om Even kunne kjøpe øl» «Jeg sa jo ja», skyter Even inn «men da jeg gikk inn på butikken og Isak stod utenfor kom jeg på et påskudd for å tilbringe mer tid sammen med ham» Even smiler til Isak og tar hånden hans. Isak hadde hørt før om Evens tanker ang den dagen, men det gjorde ingenting å høre det igjen. Gutta fortjente jo en forklaring, for han hadde vært ganske lø den dagen. «Jeg sa jeg hadde glemt leg, selv om kortmappa lå i lomma. Sa at Isak måtte bli med hjem å hente det» «Jeg ble jo med» sier Isak, var jo begynt å bli forelska i han, og kunne jo ikke la sjansen glippe» Even smiler til Isak, «jeg var begynt å bli forelska i deg også.» Even forteller videre «Vi røyka, prata, hørte på musikk, mekka ostesmørbrød og drakk øl. Glemte helt tid og sted.» Det hadde vært en fin kveld tenkte Isak, helt til. «Jeg hadde jo helt glemt at jeg hadde innva til vors. Var ikke meg som ville ha det vorset en gang, det var Sonja og med hennes venner.» «Du er så jævlig dårlig til å lyve Isak, Jonas ler mens han snakker om Isaks elendige forsøk på å komme seg unna uten å bli busta.» Isak ler, «greit, greit, greit jeg innser at jeg ikke er løgnemasteren da» Gutta ler og nikker enig. «Klokka ti på åtte ble vi brått revet ut i virkeligheten igjen da det ringte på døra, fortsetter Isak. «Det var jævlig drit å måtte hilse på Sonja da, når Even presenterte henne som kjæresten sin. «Jeg var helt nede etterpå, det kjentes som et slag i magen» Even trykker hånden til Isak, Isak vet at det gjør vondt for ham å tenke på det. «Det gikk heldigvis bra, og det ble oss to tilslutt» Isak ser Even inn i øynene, og Even svarer med å gi ham et raskt kyss. «Det var selvfølgelig hos Even jeg glemte capsen også, og ikke i kantina. Men det regner jeg med dere har gjetta. Gutta lo og nikket, de hadde skjønt det. «Bra story da» sier Jonas og smiler. «Godt dere endte opp med å være kvalmt søte liksom.» De lo av Magnus kommentar, og han satte opp det forvirra ansiktsuttrykket. For Isak var det helt greit å være kvalmt søt, så lenge det var sammen med Even.

KL. 19.00 

Isak og Even står på kjøkkenet og mekker pizza. Even har kjevlet ut bunn og laget saus, mens Isak stekte kjøttdeig og raspa ost. Nå var det siste hånda på verket før den skulle i ovnen. «Vi er et ordentlig bra team vi» Isak ser på Even og gliser. «På alle måter» svarer Even. Han lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham, mens han plasserer ene hånda i baklomma på jeansen hans og trekker Isak inntil seg. Isak legger armene om nakken på Even og rusker han i håret. Leppene deres har ikke vært fra hverandre og kyssene blir heftigere. Even biter Isak lett i underleppen. Isak kjenner hva det gjør med ham, Even må stoppe nå tenker han. Isak klarer ikke å løsrive seg fra Even. Han vil egentlig ikke at Even skal slutte, men å bange på kjøkkengulvet i hytta til Jonas tror han ikke blir veldig godt mottatt av de andre. «Er dere snart ferdig med den pizzaen der ute eller?» Jonas stemme røsker dem tilbake til virkeligheten. De løsriver seg fra hverandre, og smiler. «I ovnen nå» roper Even tilbake, mens Isak strør på siste resten av den raspede osten. Even lukker ovnsdøren igjen, og de tar med seg kalde øl ut i stua til de andre.

KL. 22.22

Gutta sitter i sofaen i stuen på hytta. Ute er det mørkt og inne er det fyr på peisen. Latteren sitter løst og Jonas har funnet frem gitaren. «Spill den der, å faen jeg har glemt hva den heter» Magnus ser på de andre tydelig oppgitt over seg selv. «Syng litt på den da» sier Jonas. Magnus begynner å nynne på noe helt uforståelig mens han klapper seg på lårene. De fire andre ser på hverandre og spruter ut i latter. «Magnus, hva var det der?» spør Even gjennom hikstene. «Jo men gutta, dere vet den der..» Magnus gjør ett nytt forsøk på nynningen sin, litt høyere denne gangen. Alle ler, de klarer ikke å stoppe. Isak må tørke tårene, det å le ordentlig er undervurdert ass. Even ler også. Han er blank i øynene. De fine blå øynene, glade øyne, smilende øyne. Isak elsker å se Even le. «Ta en vi kan da» sier Isak når de endelig har begynt å puste normalt igjen. «Det var ikke så ille, var det vel?» Magnus ser spørrende på dem. «Bror, det var verre» svarer Mahdi og klarer så vidt å kvele latteren. De andre fniser og Magnus rister oppgitt på hodet. «Jonas plasserer fingrene på strengene og sier «Isak denne her liker jo du så godt» Jonas småler, og setter i gang å spille. Isak kjenner igjen sangen med en gang, og synger med 

«Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back» 

«I’m yours» hvisker Even stille til Isak med et smil om munnen.   
Isak ser på Even og nikker. Han kjenner sangen har fått en helt annen betydning nå enn den hadde da han satt sammen med Jonas og Eva og sang den på svaberget for 1,5 år siden. Isak smilte til Jonas. Han hadde helt rett for Isak likte denne sangen. 

« So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.»   
Even og Isak ser på hverandre mens de synger siste strofe i refrenget og smiler. Isak kjenner på det at å ha det stort bedre enn det de har nå er ganske umulig. Livet er nå, og han skal leve det til det fulle. 

«Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.»


	25. Torsdag 23. februar

KL 11.00

Isak og Even er gått en tur. Det er nydelig solskinn langs Oslofjorden idag, og de går hånd i hånd ned mot stranda. De er begge godt innpakket i jakker, luer og skjerf. Isak ser bort på Even og smiler. Han er så fin. Vinterkulda har gitt ham fine lyserosa roser i kinnene. "Går du å ser på meg?" spør Even med et smil om munnen. Isak nikker, "klarer ikke ta øynene fra deg" Even bøyer seg bort og kysser Isak. Isak kjenner ikke lenger at det er kaldt ute, han kjenner bare varmen som brer seg i kroppen. Sommerfuglene er der enda, hver gang leppene deres møter flakser de rundt. Isak og Even går videre helt ned på stranda. "God på å sprette steiner eller?" Even ser skøyeraktig på Isak. "Seff, jeg er jo sprettemesteren" Isak gliser og Even ler. "Du slutter aldri å imponere ass, det er jo ikke en ting du ikke kan" Isak ler tilbake og plukker opp en flat stein. Han kaster den og den lander i vannet med ett plask. "Wow, imponerende" Even ler og Isak mumler noe om at steinen var for tykk. "Få se skilsa dine da" Even sender en stein ut i vannet, plask, plask, plask. Den spretter bortover tre ganger før den synker ned under den mørke overflaten. Isak nekter å gi seg, han finner en stein i fjæra som ser lovende ut. Plask, plask. Steinen hoppet to ganger før den sank. "Okei da, kanskje jeg ikke akkurat er sprettemesteren da" innrømmer Isak. "Du er flink til mye annet da" Even smiler til Isak, et ekte forelska gutteaktig smil. Isak smelter hver gang Even smiler. "Kom her da baby" Isak er ikke sein og be, han stiller seg godt inntil Even. Even legger armene om han. De ser hverandre inn i øynene og leppene deres møtes. På tross av varmen fra hverandre kjenner de at det er litt kaldt. "Skal vi gå opp igjen?" Even ser spørrende på Isak som nikker bekreftende. Oppover igjen til hytta går de hånd i hånd. Isak og Even.

KL. 16.20 

«Skal dere være med på butikken eller? Vi må ha mer øl» Jonas ser på Isak og Even som sitter i sofaen og ikke gjør tegn til at de har tenkt å reise seg derfra. Isak og Even ser på hverandre og smiler. «Tror vi bare blir igjen her hvis det er greit?» Even ser på Isak som nikker. Isak prøver å ikke se så alt for happy ut for at de andre gutta skal ut en tur. «Se på Isak da, han vil bare ha Even for seg selv. Si meg er banging det eneste du tenker på?» Magnus flirer og ser på dem. Isak får igjen bekreftet at å lage pokerfjes ikke er hans sterkeste side. «Eh det er bare det at vi har jo vært ute i dag vi» mumler Isak. «Vi lar dem være i fred, kom a dere» Isak ser takknemlig på Mahdi som får med seg Magnus og Jonas av gårde. Døra smeller igjen og Isak og Even smiler til hverandre. «Det fjeset ditt, lurer du ingen med ass» Even flirer. «Shut up» svarer Isak. «and kiss you?» «and kiss me» svarer Isak, og det er akkurat det Even gjør. Selv om de kom i går hadde Isak lengtet etter å være mer sammen med Even aleine. Magnus hadde et poeng med det med banginga. Isak tenkte mye på det i nærheten av Even. Det var jo komplett umulig å ikke gjøre det. «Hvor langt unna er den butikken egentlig?» Even ser lurt på Isak. «Det tar sånn et kvarter å gå hver vei» svarer han. «Så da er de tilbake om sånn 40 minutter da?» «Noe sånt vil jeg tro ja» «Kom» sier Even og leier Isak inn på rommet. Han dytter ham ned på senga og setter seg over Isak. Leppene deres finner hverandre, og Isak lurer på om det vil være sånn for alltid. For alltid, det er lenge det tenker han og smiler. Even virker nesten enda mer desperat enn Isak. Han kjenner Even gjennom det mye stoffet i joggebuksa hans. Isak reagerer på samme måte som Even, nå er han jævlig tent han også. Før Isak visste ordet av det, hadde Even dradd av han buksa. Even stikker hånda under boxeren hans og Isak stønner. Han har ikke sjanse å la være. Det er så sykt digg når Even berører ham. Isak lukker øynene og nyter det. Even drar av ham boxeren også, og Isak hjelper villig til med å løfte rompa. Even planter små kyss oppover låret hans og tunga finner fort frem mellom lårene hans. Isak biter seg i underleppa og vrir på seg av nytelse. Det er så jævlig deilig det Even gjør med ham. «Ligg stille baby» hvisker Even myk til ham. «Jeg klarer det ikke» svarer Isak tilbake. Even planter små kyss oppover magen hans og drar t-skjorta over hodet til Isak før han tar av seg sin egen. Isak bruker beina til å dra buksa og boxeren til Even nedover beina hans. Even sparker av seg og sette seg oppå Isak. De stønner begge to, og er så nære hverandre som det er mulig å komme.


	26. Fredag 24. februar

KL. 01.21

Gutta sitter og spiller kort, lyveren. Nå er det Isak som ligger dårligst an. "Ruter knekt" Isak prøver å holde maska, og han er ganske sikker på at han klarer det. Han merker at Even ser på ham, men han har bestemt seg for å ikke kikke på han i fare for å bli busta. Det er Evens tur, han snur kortet som Isak la på og busta at der lå en kløver tre. "Faen ass" sier Isak. Han kjenner han begynner å bli trøtt og at det er på tide å se slaget tapt. "Greit gutta jeg innrømmer det lyveren ikke er min greie. Gutta ler "Isak det visste alle, men godt du har innsett det selv da." Jonas ser på Isak som svarer med å vise Jonas fingeren.   
Gutta ler mens Isak bare rister oppgitt på hodet. De skåler en siste gang og tømmer siste innholdet i flasker og glass. Isak gjesper og får selskap av Magnus. "Er ikke mye natteravner dere altså" Even ser på dem og flirer. "Det håper ikke jeg du er heller," sier Isak og ser på Even. Isak ser at Even skjønner hva han sikter til. Heldigvis bare smiler han og svarer "Nei, jeg skal legge meg sammen med deg jeg nå baby" "Bra" sier Isak og gliser tilbake. Gutta sier god natt og går alle til sine rom. Isak og Even kryper under dyna. Isak ser at Even ser litt betenkt ut. Han stryker Even over håret, kysser ham på kinnet og spør "er det noe gale?" Even ser på Isak, med brått alvorlige øyne. "Er du redd for at jeg skal få en manisk episode igjen?" Isak svelger og er usikker på hva han skal svare. Han finner ut at det beste er å være ærlig. "Ja, jeg er det. Ikke akkurat nå, men jeg vet jo at det kan skje igjen og at det ikke blir lett." Even ser lei seg ut, Isak hater å se Even lei seg og hater denne samtalen akkurat nå. "Even, det endrer igjen ting, jeg elsker deg og kommer alltid til å være her" Isak kysser Even og klarer å lure frem et lite smil hos ham. "Even uansett hva som skjer så takler jeg det, vi takler det" Isak kommer på en passende sang og begynner å synge hviskende 

"I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up."

"Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)" 

En tåre triller nedover Evens kinn, Isak kysser den vekk og legger seg tett inntil ham. Even legger armene hardt rundt Isak. Isak kjenner seg trygg i armene til Even, han kjenner seg elsket, og det vet han også at han er "Jeg elsker deg Even, og kommer alltid til å gjøre det" Even hvisker tilbake "Jeg elsker deg også Isak" Leppene deres møtes til et kjærlig nattakyss. Isak snur seg rundt og legger seg med ryggen mot Even. Even legger armen rundt Isak og holder ham inntil seg. Isak kjenner at øynene glipper igjen. Han hører at Even puster tyngre og holder på å falle i søvn. Slik sovner de Isak og Even tett inntil hverandre og kjenner på følelsen av kjærlighet, trygghet og varme.


	27. Lørdag 25. februar

KL. 00.55

"Digg å legge seg i sin egen seng ass" Isak kryper under dynen og legger hodet på puten. Han sniffer inn lukta av nyvasket sengetøy og sukker fornøyd. "Jeg savnet ikke sengen min jeg" sier Even og kryper under dynen til Isak. "men denne savna jeg" "Når sov du egentlig i din egen seng sist da?" Isak ser spørrende på Even. "Jeg husker faktisk ikke" svarer Even og ler. Isak ville ikke at Even skulle bli minnet på hvordan sengen hans var, han ville bare at Even skulle sove i hans seng. Å sove uten Even ville vært tomt og rart. Å ligge helt alene, å ikke høre pusten hans og å ikke kjenne varmen hans. Nei, Isak likte det ikke. Han ville sove i samme seng som Even for alltid. De kunne jo ikke bo kollektivitet for alltid da. Isak lurer på hvordan det hadde vært å bare bo sammen med Even og ikke de andre. "Hva  
tenker du på baby?" Even kysser Isak på pannen, stryker han over håret og ser på ham. " Ehm" Isak er litt usikker på hvordan han skal formulere seg. Han vil ikke gå for fort frem eller skremme Even på noen måte. Han tenker likevel at det er best å si det som det er. "Jeg bare tenkte litt på hvordan det ville være å bo sammen, bare meg og deg" Isak ser usikkert bort på Even, som ser ut som han tenker. "Jeg tror at det ville vært sykt digg, bare meg og deg liksom" Han smiler til Isak og gir han et kyss på kinnet før han fortsetter. "Da hadde vi ikke trengt å være så stille heller" Even flirer til Isak" "Akkurat som om du er stille nå" sier Isak. "Det er noe å tenke på da" sier Even. Isak nikker og smiler, "Det er det" Even stryker Isak over håret og kysser ham. "Er du trøtt eller?" spør Even mykt. Isak nikker, han er det. Det ble ikke så mye søvn på hyttetur og han sover alltid best i sin egen seng. Isak kryper godt inntil Even som han så ofte pleier å gjøre, og Even legger armene rundt ham. Isak kjenner øynene glippe igjen, og han sovner med det samme.

KL. 21.40

Isak og Even sitter i sengen med laptopen foran seg. De har bestemt seg å ta en rolig lørdagskveld. "Skal vi sjekke ut det vi snakka om i går, bare for morroskyld?" Even ser på Isak, som ikke helt skjønner hva han mener. "Hva mener du, sjekke hva da?" Hva som ligger ute til leie av leiligheter vel" Even gliser lurt til Isak, og Isak smiler tilbake. Even trykker seg inn på Finn.no og finner leiligheter til leie i Oslo. Han begynner konsentrert å bla nedover siden. Isak legger hodet sitt på skulderen til Even og ser sammen med ham. "Shit, den var fin, Isak peker på skjermen og Even smiler og nikke. Han trykker inn på den. "Hvor ligger den?" spør Isak. "Det ser ut som det er på Løkka, i Sche... vettafaens gate" Even ser flirende på Isak. "Klarer du ikke uttale det?" Isak ler og ser på Even. "Det er jo dødsenkelt" Scheppl.... ettelleranna gate" Isak og Even ler. "Der ser du" sier Even, "du klarer det ikke du heller" "S-C-H-L-E-P-P-E-L-G-R-E-L-L-S gate" staver Isak. "Faen, går jo ikke an å bo et sted som det hverken går an å uttale eller stave." Even leser videre på annonsen "Den er uansett alt for dyr" sier Even, "også trenger vi ikke akkurat tre soverom" "Nei, det holder massevis med ett." Isak smiler og kysser Even kjærlig, før han legger hodet sitt tilbake på skulderen hans. "Vi ser videre vi tror jeg" Isak nikker bekreftende og svarer "det tror jeg også"


	28. Søndag 26. februar

KL 19.00 

Even og Isak tar av seg jakker, sko, luer og skjerf i gangen i kollektivet og tusler inn. «Det er ikke mye varmt ute ass» Isak ser på Even som flirer. «Sjeldent det er det i februar da» svarer han. De hadde vært hos mammaen til Isak. Det hadde vært hyggelig i dag også, heldigvis. Isak hadde jo lovet å bli flinkere å besøke henne, og så langt hadde han holdt løftet sitt. De ble ikke veldig mange timer av gangen. Hun ble fremdeles fort sliten, og måtte hvile etter noen timers besøk. Hun hadde blitt oppriktig glad for at de kom, både Isak og Even. Isak tenker tilbake på da han var redd for morens reaksjon på at han var blitt sammen med Even. Bekymringene var vekke for lengst. Meldingen fra moren der hun skrev at hun elsket ham uansett, hadde han tatt vare på. Før han hadde tatt steget å ta opp kontakten ordentlig igjen, hadde han ofte funnet den frem og lest den. Han følte seg bedre av det, men han føler seg enda bedre nå som han bare kan sende en melding, ringe eller komme på besøk. Isak var glad for at forholdet til moren var bra, og han visste at han snart måtte ringe faren også. Lea var jo oppi alt dette her også. Lillesøsteren hans som hadde tilbrakt mer tid hos besteforeldrene enn hjemme. Han hadde vært der noen ganger, men ikke på nært ofte nok.   
«Er du inni der en plass eller?» Even smiler til ham. «Datt visst litt vekk jeg» Isak smiler forsiktig tilbake. Even går mot ham, legger armene rundt livet på Isak og kysser han på pannen. «Hva er det som foregår inni det fine hodet ditt nå?» sier han mykt. «Jeg tenker bare, på familien og sånt» Isak ser på Even, og vet at han forstår at ting er ikke alltid like lett for Isak heller. «Faren din du tenker på nå, for alt er jo bra med moren din?» Even ser spørrende på Isak og forsikrer seg om at det ikke er noe han har gått glipp av. Isak nikker bekreftende til begge spørsmålene. Even kysser Isak på kinnet og klemmer han lenge. «Vi tar en tur dit når du er klar for det» sier Even. «Du blir med?» Isak ser spørrende på Even. «Isak, du vet at du ikke trenger å spørre engang, jeg er alltid her for deg» Isak vet det egentlig, men det er alltid godt å få det bekreftet. «Skal vi gå inn på rommet istedenfor her?» Even ser på Isak med bekymrede øyne, Isak nikker. Even tar hånden til Isak og leier han inn på rommet.   
Isak ligger på armen til Even, tett inntil ham. I dag er det Isak som trenger å bli trøstet, beskyttet og tatt vare på. Han puster inn lukten av kjæresten sin og slapper betydelig mer av enn før. Even stryker ham kjærlig på ryggen og Isak lukker øynene. «Det ordner seg Isak» hvisker Even i øret hans. Isak snur seg slik at de ligger ansikt til ansikt, tett sammen. Nesene deres berører nesten hverandre. Isak legger ene hånden på kinnet til Even og kysser ham mykt. «Jeg elsker deg Even, og vet ikke hva jeg skulle gjort uten deg» Even smiler, og leppene deres møtes en gang til. «Jeg elsker deg også Isak, og akkurat det er noe du ikke trenger å tenke på» 

KL 22.40

Eskild hadde kommet innom rommet til Isak isted, med det blikket. Det oppgitte blikket over at Isak og Even bare hang på rommet til Isak. Supersosiale Eskild ville ha dem med ut i stua og de hadde blitt med. Isak følte seg bedre og hadde godt av litt sosialisering. Rett etter at Isak og Even var plantet i sofaen kom Noora ut av sitt rom og satt seg ned i sofaen. Tilslutt kom han dragende med en litt motvillig Linn. "Linn, til og med Isak og Even er her, da må du komme også" Linn hadde bare sett dumt på Eskild, men satt seg i sofaen hun også. Eskild kom ut fra kjøkkenet. Han smilte lurt å holdt noe bakpå ryggen "Jeg har en overraskelse til dere" sa han. De hadde måtte gjette. "Eskild, det er ikke så veldig vanskelig å gjette det da" Isak hadde sett på Eskild og ledd. "Hva da?" Eskild hadde sett ut som han ikke skjønte hvordan Isak visste det. "Serr Eskild, det lukter jo popcorn i hele leiligheten" Isak hadde ledd, de andre med. "Tadaa" hadde Eskild sagt og tatt frem en stor bolle med popcorn som han hadde gjemt bak ryggen. "Jeg har en overraskelse til jeg, det blir ingen Funlight idag" "Ikke noe Funlight?" Linn hadde sett fortvilet på Eskild. Eskild hadde sagt at hun ikke måtte bekymre seg, han hadde noe enda bedre. "Coooola og Faaanta" Eskild hadde introdusert brusene akkurat som om det var verdensnyheter. Eskild, var Eskild og en til tider rar fyr, men han var den som samlet gjengen. Han dro folk ut av rommmene sine og tok ikke nei som et svar. Det var gått for både han, Even og Linn å bli tvunget ut innimellom. 

De hadde det veldig morsomt, og det gikk unna på både popcorn og brus. "Skål dere for oss, verdens beste kollektiv" Eskild, klinket glasset sitt mot de andre og de svarte "skåål" i kor. Eskild hadde funnet en skikkelig teit komedie på TV, men om så filmen var dårlig så lo de likevel for selskapet var jo så godt. Isak satt i armkroken til Even, selv om humøret var bedre passet likevel Even på ham. Isak smilte, han likte å bli passet på. Fine Even, som lo av film, spiste Popcorn og pratet med Linn. "Blir det greit med skole i morgen eller?" Isak ser mot Noora. "Det blir greit det" svarer hun og smiler. "Skole, æsj. Kan vi ikke heller snakke om noe gøy?" Eskild ser oppgitt på Isak og Noora. "Hva vil du snakke om da Eskild?" "Hvordan går det med kjærligheten da Noora, fått noe flere matcher på Tinder?" Noora ser på Eskild, med det blikket og Isak flirer for seg selv. "Eskild, Tinder? Er du seriøs nå?" Eskild himler med øynene, "Noora du må komme deg videre, move on, find another guy. Have sex and have fun" Noora skuler på Eskild og ristet på hodet. Isak fniser, og synes egentlig at Eskild har et godt poeng.


	29. Mandag 27. februar

KL. 18.08

«Digg å være hjemme ass. Stress med skole, mye bedre å ha ferie» Isak slenger seg ned på senga og Even følger etter. «Mye bedre med ferie, nå får jeg jo ikke sett deg like mye» Even smiler lurt og kysser Isak. «Tenk neste år da, da går vi ikke på samme skole en gang» «Jeg liker det ikke» Even rister på hodet og kysser Isak igjen. «Det blir enda diggere å komme hjem da, når jeg ikke har sett deg på mange timer» Isak smiler til Even «Savner du meg så mye når jeg er borte noen timer?» Isak nikker, «jeg gjør det» svarer han. Even er tydelig veldig fornøyd med svaret til Isak. Det plinger i telefonen til Isak og han leser meldingen. «Det er fra Jonas, han lurer på om vi vil være med på kino?» Isak ser spørrende på Even. «skriver han noe om hvilken film?» Isak leser videre «Moonlight vistnok» Even nikker, «har hørt at den skal være bra ass» «Du blir med?» «Selvfølgelig blir jeg med» Even kysser Isak som smiler fornøyd. «Han nevner også noe om Maccern først» «Maccern høres bra ut» «Skriver til Jonas at vi møter dem på Maccern kl 19 da svarer Isak og legger fra seg telefonen. «Vi har litt tid på oss da», sier Even og smiler lurt til Isak før han fortsetter, «til å bare ligge her» Isak nikker bekreftende på hodet «det har vi» De ligger tett inntil hverandre og smiler. Isak legger seg så tett inntil Even at nesene deres møtes, han vrir litt på hodet og deretter møtes også leppene. 

KL 20.40

Isak, Even, Magnus, Mahdi og Jonas sitter på Maccern og spiser. «De er ikke like gode disse burgerne her som noen andre jeg har smakt» Even ser lurt på Isak og smiler. Isak skjønner at han sikter til miniburgerne på Plaza, som faktisk var sykt digg. Det skjedde vonde ting den kvelden, men han velger å ta med seg de gode. Isak nikker enig og tar et tygg til av burgeren sin. «Jeg spiste en gang en jævlig fet burger ass, den var dritsvær» Magnus prater ivrig i vei om den svære burgeren og Isak er glad for at det ikke ble noen spørsmål om burgerne Even siktet til. «Er vi ferdig?» Mahdi ser spørrende på de andre, og alle nikker. De rydder etter seg og går ut i den kalde vinterkvelden. Even tar hånden til Isak og de går tett inntil hverandre. «Jeg vil serr ha kjæreste snart jeg også» Mahdi ser bort på Isak og Even. «Vil ha en å holde i hånda jeg også» Han ser drømmende på noen jenter som går forbi dem. «Mahdi det kommer, er ikke noe å stresse med» Jonas ser på kompisen og dulter borti ham «Det kommer når du minst aner det bro» Mahdi nikker, «det gjør vel det» De går mot Vika fordi det er på den kinoen filmen går. Det er hyggelig å gå slik med gutta, prate om alt og ingenting. Le av Mahdi og Jonas som speider etter de chicksa som ikke har en hånd å holde i. Plutselig stanser Magnus foran en restaurant og ser inn vinduet. «Sjukt lattis da, denne restauranten har bare ett bord» «Wow Mags, den heter jo faktisk det også, godt observert ass» Jonas svarer Magnus tørt og nikker mot skiltet der det står Ett bord i store bokstaver. «Men tenk da» fortsetter Magnus «hvis du sitter der også kommer det en ved siden av deg som lukter sjukt dårlig, det er lættis» Mags ler, men han er den eneste av dem. «Tenk på det på en annen måte Magnus.» Magnus snur seg mot Even og lytter. «Det kan jo være at det setter seg noen fantastiske mennesker ved siden av deg, som du ikke hadde møtt om dere ikke hadde sittet ved det samme bordet. Kanskje noen finner sin soulmate på den måten» Isak må smile, filmregissøren Even er kommet frem. Han som er fan av episke kjærlighetshistorier og har Baz Luhrmann som sin favorittregissør. Isak ser inn vinduet, og håper virkelig det, at noen finner sin sjelevenn akkurat rundt dette lange bordet. Mahdi og Jonas dulter borti hverandre «Her må vi serr spise en gang, kanskje vi havner ved siden av noen bra chicks» Jonas ser på Mahdi som nikker drømmende. «Jeg er fullt med bror» Gutta ler og går videre. Isak tar en siste kikk inn vinduet før de tusler videre. Han gløtter så bort på kjæresten sin og smiler. Isak tenker at han unner virkelig alle det å finne sin Even.


	30. Tirsdag 28. februar

KL 12.30

Isak sitter og spiser boller i kantina sammen med Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus. Vilde sitter litt bortenfor og Magnus henger ikke helt med i samtalen. «Gå bort til henne da» Jonas ser oppgitt på Magnus. Magnus er litt ny i gamet og sliter litt med hvordan han skal oppføre seg sammen med Vilde på skolen. Isak kjenner seg igjen, han synes også det var vanskelig når det gjaldt Even i begynnelsen. «Halla» Even bøyer seg ned kysser Isak og setter seg på stolen vedsiden av. «Halla» svarer Isak. Even forsyner seg med en bolle fra posen til Isak. «Må straks egentlig gå igjen jeg, møte med studieveilederen» sier Even med munnen full av bolle. «Det blir spennende da» Isak ser på kjæresten sin som tygger bolle som bare det. Even nikker bekreftende. Even ser mot colaen til Isak, og så på Isak. Isak smiler til Even og nikker. Even tar en slurk av colaen til Isak. «Takk baby, nå sulter jeg ikke. Ble så jævlig sein ut av den timen, så fikk ikke tid til mat» Isak er glad for at han kan sørge for at Even ikke sulter. «Må gå igjen jeg» Even kysser Isak og reiser seg. «Vi snakkes seinere» han ser på Isak som nikker bekreftede. «Vi snakkes seinere, og lykke til» «Takk baby» Isak smiler til ryggen til Even som forsvinner lenger og lenger vekk fra ham. Fyfaen han er kjekk tenker han og snur seg mot gutta igjen og fortsetter praten. 

KL 20.30

Isak og Even sitter i senga, konsentrert om hver sin ting. Isak om biologiboka og Even om brosjyrer og nettsider. Even hadde sagt at møtet i dag gikk fint og at han hadde følt at veilederen hadde forstått hva han ville. Det var likevel opp til Even å bestemme seg. Isak støttet ham uansett, men han håper likevel på at Even ikke vil reise så langt vekk. Isak legger fra seg biologiboka og ser på brosjyrene Even har lagt utover senga. Det er noen skoler i Norge men også noen i utlandet. Isak kjenner at en liten klump vokser i magen på ham. Even har en rynke i pannen, han leser konsentrert i en av brosjyrene. «Finner du ut av det?» Isak smiler til Even som smiler tilbake. «Det er vanskelig å bestemme seg ass, også skal jeg jo komme inn også» Isak bøyer seg mot Even og kysser ham, «Jeg er sikker på at du kommer inn akkurat der du vil» Isak plukker opp en av brosjyrene som er for en filmskole i London, han svelger og blunker med øynene. Even ser på Isak, tar fra ham brosjyren og tar begge hendene hans. «Isak, jeg reiser ikke fra deg, jeg lover» Isak blunker igjen, og smiler et smil som ikke helt når øynene. «Jeg vil ikke at du skal gi opp drømmene dine på grunn av meg» Even fletter fingrene sine inn i Isaks og kysser ham. «Du, jeg gir ikke opp drømmene mine, endrer litt på dem kanskje» Even smiler og fortsetter. «Du sa en gang at Noora i høst hadde snakket med Eva om at ingen ofret noe for kjærligheten i 2016» Isak husker det og nikker. «Jeg vil det, jeg vil ofre noe for kjærligheten i 2017. Vi må ofre noe, inngå kompromisser og møtes på halvveien. Det er sånn man får et forhold til å fungere» Isak smiler til Even, et mer ekte smil denne gangen. Han vet at Even har rett. «Du føler ikke at du ofrer for mye da?» Isak er fremdeles litt usikker, og redd for at han ødelegger noe for Even. «Isak kom her, Even smiler til ham og Isak setter seg tett inntil Even. «Jeg oppnår drømmen min om å bli regissør, det vet jeg» Isak ser på Even «Jeg vet også at du klarer det» Even viser ham en brosjyre for Westerdals. «Dette er førstevalget mitt, og skolen ligger i Oslo» Even samler sammen pc og brosjyrer og legger det ned på gulvet. Han legger armene sine om halsen på Isak, og kysser ham ømt. «Jeg kunne aldri holdt ut å ikke gjøre dette hver dag» Isak kjenner at han senker skuldrene. Han begraver begge hendene i håret til Even og hvisker mellom kyssene, «ikke jeg heller.» Even sitter i senga inntil veggen og Isak sitter oppå med en fot på hver side. De kysser heftig, leppene deres skilles knapt. Kun i korte øyeblikk for å trekke pusten. Isak drar av t-skjorten til Even og tar så av seg sin egen. Leppene deres møtes igjen, heftigere denne gangen. «Du vet, jeg kunne aldri dratt fra mannen i mitt liv» Isak smiler til Even, «Jeg elsker deg» hvisker han før leppene deres møtes igjen. «Jeg elsker deg også Isak» svarer Even. Isak åpner knappen i buksa til Even, og Even gjør det samme med hans. De sparker av seg bukser, og ser på hverandre med øyne fylt av lyst. De har lyst på hverandre, alltid.


	31. Fredag 3. mars

KL 06.50

Isak ligger å ser på Even som sover. Håret hans ligger bustete utover puten. Even puster tungt, Isak kjenner han vil kysse de fyldige leppene hans, men han vil ikke vekke ham. Isak var lettet da han våknet og kunne kaste et blikk bort på en sovende Even og se at han var her og at han bare er hans. Isak hadde drømt at det ikke var sånn. Han hadde drømt at Even ikke var der, og at de ikke var sammen lenger. Isak hadde våknet i panikk og kjent lettelsen bre seg i kroppen da han oppdaget at det bare var en drøm. Han vil ta på ham, kjenne at han var her. Isak lar hånden stryke over Evens kinn, han er varm, levende og han er her. Isak kan ikke annet enn å smile til seg selv der han ligger å ser på omrisset av kjæresten sin i det mørke rommet. Isak smiler over livet og over hvor fint det er. Han har det bra og Even har det bra. Isak nyter øyeblikket, tar vare på det, slik at han kan ta det frem igjen når det trengs. Han drar hånden forsiktig gjennom Evens blonde hår, han fniser for seg selv. Det er serr mye hår på toppen av det fine hodet hans. Isak elsker håret til Even, akkurat som han elsker hver millimeter av resten av hans. Isak stryker en finger nedover den nakne brystkassen hans. Even smiler i søvne og Isak fortsetter å la fingeren gli nedover magen hans. Isak kjenner han blir varm i hele kroppen når han lar fingeren gli så langt ned at han oppdager at Even er naken. Helt naken.   
Isak tenker seg om og tenker og tenker drit i om han våkner. De må stå opp snart likevel. Han smiler lurt til seg selv og beveger fingrene enda litt lenger ned. Even vrir på seg og åpner så vidt øynene. Han ser på Isak og smiler "digg måte å våkne på da" Isak smiler lurt til Even. "God morgen baby" hvisker han før han fortsetter den påbegynte ferden. Isak tar tak i Even og lar tungen sirkle forsiktig på toppen før han kysser ham nedover. Even stønner og gliser. Isak unner Even all nytelse, Isak nyter det selv. Han tar ham i munnen suger og slikker. "Fy faen Isak" hveser Even mellom sammenbitte tenner. Isak gliser, han liker å ha kontroll. Han kjenner han blir sykt tent, det reiser seg hos ham også. Isak fortsetter og hører at Evens pust er kort og tung. Han ser opp på Even som ser på ham med store øyne.   
"Isak hvis du fortsetter nå så...." Isak slutter, ikke enda tenker han. Han kysser hodet før han beveger både munne og hele seg oppover igjen. Isak setter seg overskrevs Even, han er helt naken han også. Isak tar hodet til Even i hendene sine, og leppene deres møtes, heftig! Det er hverken tid eller lyst til mykt og forsiktig.   
"Du er så jævlig deilig Isak" hvisker Even mellom kyssene. Isak smiler og svarer "det er du også" Tungene deres møtes, og Isak kjenner kåtheten brer seg over hele kroppen. Han er hard og klar og det merker han Even også er. Even stryker Isak forsiktig nedover ryggen. Den andre hånden tar han opp til Isaks munn og gjør  
tegn til at Isak skal suge på pekefingeren hans. Isak tar fingeren i munnen, suger på den og biter lett. Even tar fingeren ut igjen og fører den nedover mellom Isaks rumpeballer og fører den forsiktig inn. Isak gisper, begraver munnen sin i Evens og de kliner heftig. Isak stønner og ser på Even som gliser. Even trekker til seg fingeren og guttene ser på hverandre med intense blikk. Kåt og klar til å smelte sammen til en. Even løfter opp rompa til Isak og plasserer han forsiktig nedpå. Isak gisper, det er så deilig å kjenne Even inni seg.   
De beveger seg forsiktig opp og ned i samme takt. Kroppene strammer seg og den stønner i kor før de et lite øyeblikk synker sammen. Even gliser til Isak og beveger seg under dyna, ned til Isak og tar ham i munnen. Isak stønner høyt. Nå er det hans tur til å advare Even om at hvis ikke han slutter nå så... Evens hode stikker opp igjen fra dyna og resten av kroppen følger med. Han setter seg oppå Isak og leppene og tungene deres møtes igjen. Isak kjenner han ikke er langt unna, og han må ha Even nå. På et øyeblikk er Isak inne i Even og de stønner deilig i kor, mellom sammenbitte tenner.


	32. Tirsdag 7. mars

KL 11.30 

«Happy du er i dag da?» Isak setter seg ned ved siden av en glisende Mags. Magnus nikker, fremdeles glisende. «Vilde har innva meg på middag i dag» Magnus ser på de andre, som ser på hverandre og bort igjen på Magnus. «Bra det da Mags, men hvorfor så overgira?» Jonas ser spørrende på kompisen sin. «Gutta, vet dere ikke hvilken dag det er i dag?» «Ehm, tirsdag?» Mahdi ser på Magnus, som bare rister oppgitt på hodet. Isak, du må vel vite hvilken dag det er i dag? «Det er 14. mars?» sier Isak forsiktig og oppdager fort at det var ikke det svaret Magnus var ute etter. «Gutta, det er jo Biff&BJ dagen!» «Hæ, finnes det?» Jonas ler og ser på Magnus som nikker bekreftende. «Faen at ikke jeg har dame da» Mahdi rister på hodet og smiler. «Denne dagen skal vel du og Even feire Isak?» Magnus ler og Isak rister oppgitt på hodet. «Hva skal vi feire?» Isak hører en kjent stemme og ser opp på et smilende kjent ansikt. Even kysser Isak og setter seg ned på stolen ved siden av ham. Even ser spørrende på Isak og de andre gutta. «Mags har akkurat informert om at det er Biff&BJ dagen i dag. Isak flirer. «Fett» svarer Even og smiler lurt til Isak. Isak merker at han rødmer og ser litt i en annen retning. «Næh ble du flau nå Issy?» Magnus ser på Isak og ler. Jonas avbryter og ser på Magnus. «Tror du virkelig at det er derfor Vilde har innva deg på middag Mags?» «Ja, tror ikke dere?» Magnus ser oppriktig ut der han sitter og gutta ser på hverandre og spruter ut i latter. Biff&BJ dagen lissom, erre mulig! 

 

KL 15.3O 

Isak og Even går hjem fra skolen, hånd i hånd. De smiler til hverandre og de kjenner vårsola så vidt er begynt å varme. «Så hva tenker du?» Even ser spørrende på Isak med et flir i munnviken. «Hva mener du?» Isak ser granskende på Even som sliter med å holde latteren unna. «Blir det biff til middag i dag eller?» Even ler og Isak dulter borti ham med skulderen. «Neiass, det blir Grandis» Isak ser på Even som ler, bekymringsløs og glad. Sommerfuglene hopper salto i magen hans, åå som han elsker å høre Even le. «Digg, Grandis og BJ da?» Even ser spørrende på Isak, han prøver å holde seg alvorlig men Isak ser at smilet til Even ikke er lagt unna. Han ser på den fine kjæresten sin og klarer ikke å unngå å bli sjarmert. «Greit da, pizza og BJ!» Even gliser og kysser leppene til Isak «Du er så snill du» sier han og tar hånden til Isak. De går videre hjemover mot kollektivet hånd i hånd, under den lave varmende vårsola.

 

KL 21.50

Isak ligger på senga i kun boxershorts og åpner lokket på laptopen. En dråpe fra det våte håret hans drypper ned på tastaturet. Hans smiler for seg selv, og kjenner at han ikke bør tenke alt for mye på det som hendte på soverommet og i dusjen for et øyeblikk siden. Det blir da nemlig fort fare for at de må dusje en gang til. Isak rister av seg tanken, puster og kjenner at det roer seg. Han åpner messenger og er spent på om Magnus har skrevet noe om middagen med Vilde. Ingenting, men Isak ser at noen skriver noe og han venter spent. Han snur seg og ser Even komme inn i rommet med kun et hvitt håndkle om livet. Isak gliser og Even legger seg ned på magen vedsiden av ham og stirrer inn i skjermen. 

 

KATTEHOOKEREN OG VENNENE HANS   
Magnus: OMG!  
Jonas: Så bra Mags?   
Isak: Hva skjedde?   
Mahdi: Ble det BJ?  
Jonas: Ble det biff?   
Isak: #magnusmåsvare!   
Magnus: Det ble fuckings……..lapskaus!   
Jonas: Hva faen, lapskaus?   
Isak: Serr?   
Magnus: og moren hennes var der..   
Mahdi: Var moren til Vilde med på daten?   
Magnus: Det var ikke noe date, og det var moren som hadde laga maten.   
Isak: Så du trodde Vilde hadde laga til Biff&BJ kveld, også spiste du lapskaus med henne og moren hennes?   
Jonas: Sorry Mags, men du er så tulling ass!   
Mahdi: Sorry bror, men jeg devver av latter!   
Isak: kjipt Mags, men det er sjukt lættis da!   
Magnus: Fy faen verden er så jævlig urettferdig! 

Isak smekker igjen laptopen og legger den på gulvet, han og Even ser på hverandre. De spruter ut i latter og ler så de gråter. De ser for seg Mags som spiser lapskaus hos moren til Vilde istedenfor å få BJen han hadde håpet på. «Jeg synes litt synd i Mags jeg» Even ser på Isak som nikker enig, «Jeg også» svarer han. Isak ser lurt på Even og gliser. Isak stryker hånden nedover ryggen til Even og under kanten på det hvite håndkle. Even snur seg rundt på ryggen og Isak knyter opp håndkle så Even ligger strak ut på senga helt naken. Isak smiler lurt til Even, tar tak i ham og hvisken han i øret. «men jeg vet en det ikke er synd i» Isak ser Even inn i øynene og kysser ham lidenskapelig, før han planter små kyss nedover kroppen hans og helt ned dit håndkleet for et lite øyeblikk dekket. Even luker øynene og stønner, mens Isaks tunge fortsetter ferden.


	33. Onsdag 15. mars

KL 21.50

«Du e elektrisk, du gir meg støt når jeg tenker på deg» Isak ser bort på Even som svinser rundt på rommet og synger for seg selv. Han prøver å høre etter hva Even synger på og fniser når det går opp for ham. Ingenting overrasker etter Gabrielle tenker Isak, eller jo kanskje dette. «Hva faen er det du synger på?» Isak ser på Even og flirer til ham. Even snur seg mot Isak, gliser og synger høyere «Du e fantastisk, har e sjangs hvis e smile mot deg?» Han kommer mot Isak som sitter i sengen og dytter han ned. «Er du serr nå?» Isak ser spørrende på Isak, «Marcus & Martinus, det mener du ikke Even?» Even ler og setter seg oppå Isak, «Jo jeg mener at du er fantastisk» sier han og bøyer seg ned for å kysse Isak. Leppene deres møtes og Isak begraver hendene sine i det rotete håret til Even. «Det er du også» hvisker Isak i øret til Even før han biter lett i øreflippen hans. Isak dytter Even til siden slik at han lander på rygg på sengen. Isak setter seg over Even og finner igjen Evens øreflipp. Even stønner og Isak planter lette kyss nedover halsen hans, stopper oppet øyeblikk ved kragebeinet før han beveger seg videre nedover mot brystet til Even. «Denne t-skjorta er i veien» hvisker Isak og begynner å dra t-skjorta til Even oppover magen hans. Even løfter på overkroppen og tar hendene over hodet, Isak drar av ham t-skjorten og dytter han ned igjen i madrassen. «Røff i dag?» Even rynker på øyenbryna og smiler. Isak kjenner hva det gjør med ham, og bestemmer at i dag blir det et jævlig kort vorspeil. «Mhm» svarer Isak og kysser Even heftig mens han har ene hånda plassert på den nakne brystkassen hans. Isak elsker å kjenne Evens varme nakne hud mot hånda, han lar fingertuppene gli over de få myke hårene Even har der. Isak kjenner at Even er hard gjennom stoffet i joggebuksa. Isak legger seg ned oppå Even og gnikker seg mot ham. Even sperrer opp øyene og merker at Isak også er hard. Isak merker at Evens hender tar tak i t-skjorta hans og drar den oppover, han hjelper gledelig til og de ligger der hud mot hud. Evens pust er tyngre, han stikker tunga si inn i munnen til Isak, og Isak besvarer kysset røft og vått. De stopper opp et øyeblikk og ser hverandre inn i øynene. Even tar hånda si opp mot ansiktet til Isak, og tar vekk en hårlokk fra øynene til Isak. «Du er så jævlig deilig Isak, aner du hvor høyt jeg elsker deg?» Isak nikker bekreftende. «Ja jeg gjør det Even» hvisker han, «for jeg elsker deg like høyt» Lepper og tunger møtes igjen, og Even tar tak i buksa til Isak og drar den nedover lårene hans. Isak legger seg ned i senga ved siden av Even og sparker av seg buksa og sokkene. Han bøyer seg over mot Even, tar tak i buksa hans og drar den nedover beina så den havner i en haug på gulvet. Even setter seg raskt opp på Isak, og det eneste som skiller dem nå er to hvite boksershortser. Even løfter hoftene og lar fingrene leke ved strikken i bokseren til Isak, han lar to fingre så vidt gli under det hvite stoffet. Isak stønner, han elsker at Even leker med ham. Evens hånd beveger seg lenger ned og griper om ham med stødig hånd. «Fy faen Isak, du er så jævlig hard» hvisker Even i øret på Isak. Isak biter seg i tunga og stønner lavt av Evens berøring. Han utbryter et større stønn i det Even legger hånda om ballene hans. «Forsiktig med de der hvisker han lurt til Even» Even smiler «baby jeg er alltid forsiktig» Even legger seg ned vedsiden av Isak, med beina mot Isaks hode, han har nemlig et annet hode i tankene. Isak legger hodet ned på puta, lukker øynene og nyter. Even drar bokseren nedover beina hans og sprer beina hans forsiktig. Isak adlyder villig. Isak gisper når Even tar ene ballene hans i munnen og suger på dem, men Even holder det han lover og er veldig forsiktig. Even kysser Isak oppover med små våte kyss, han lar tungen sirkulere over hodet før han tar Isak i munnen og suger, hardt. Isak må holde seg fast i madrassen, han stønner og biter seg i underleppa. «Vær forsiktig» hvisker han mellom sammenbitte tenner. Even ser opp på ham, og smiler med øyene mens munnen fremdeles er opptatt med noe annet. Isak tar hånda under boksershortsen til Even og drar den nedover lårene hans, Even hjelper til og sparker den helt av seg. Isak kjærtegner rompa hans og finner veien mellom rompeballene med fingrene. Even sprer beina forsiktig og Isak lar pekefingeren gli sakte inn. Han merker at Even spenner seg, før han igjen slapper av og nyter Isaks berøring.


End file.
